Infernal Dragon
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: Underneath the thundering storms, surrounded by fierce winds that rarely graced the presence of the holy land one dragon was born. A dragon that will follow his own path while becoming a disgrace to his kind. The Infernal Dragon that strikes fear in the heart of those who cross his path. This is the story of a man who dares to challenge the world, the story of one man named Naruto.
1. The Dragon in the Far Future

**Infernal Dragon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**AN: **Just typed this up while typing chap 4 of Into the Great Ocean, its just an idea that popped out in my head. This is basically an AU OP verse where Naruto as well other people from Narutoverse are born within the OP verse. I know the idea has been used a lot but I don't think this specific circumstance has been applied as of yet if it has then I'm sorry and I didn't mean to plagiarize your work or what not.

**Tags: AU, Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, Violence, Gore, Darkish**

**Pairings: Naruto x ?**

**Unbetad**

**-Infernal Dragon-**

**Story Starts:**

**Prologue 0: The Dragon in the Far Future**

Marineford is in chaos.

The ocean surrounded it was frozen over and used as a foothold for the great battle between two opposing super powers of the world, The Whitebeard Pirates and Marines.

Both were at war against each other.

The Royal Shichibukai and the Marine Admirals are already in the midst of the battlefield.

All sixteen divisions of the infamous pirate crew and their allies have started their pursuit towards one simple goal that all of them shared, to save a member of their family.

In the midst of all the chaos both Pirate and Marines are dying rapidly.

Their deaths were all for the sake of one life.

The life of the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, the life of one Portgas D. Ace.

Behold the war that will change the fate of the world.

Standing on one side is "Whitebeard" Edward Newgate, one of the Yonko of the New World, a pirate feared throughout the seas for his unparalleled might and strength. He is the only man known to have matched against marines and pirates of the golden age such as The Pirate King Gol D. Roger, The Golden Lion Shiki, The Marine Hero Garp, and the Buddah Sengoku.

Such a man of great calibre stood on board his famed ship the Moby Dick ever vigilant. Despite his illness and old age the man stood unwavering and unflinching as he watched his own crew, no his children fight against those who wave the flag of justice.

It was a fight he did not wish to start.

It was a war that the side of justice decided to wage.

To imprison one of his children and execute him for the whole world to see was to incur his wrath.

He fights to protect those who serve him under the flag of piracy, to protect those who he considers his own children.

He fights to free one of his sons.

He will die for his sons.

**This is his justice.**

**-Infernal Dragon-**

On the other side of the great battlefield stood the Marines of Marineford, one of the great supers powers alongside the Shichibukai and the Yonko.

Standing on the execution stand beside the bound Portgas D. Ace was none other than the Fleet Admiral Sengoku, a renowned marine known for both his fierce strength and great intelligence, sitting beside Sengoku was none other than Monkey D. Garp, a marine vice admiral that boast equal strength with Sengoku both were heroes in their own rights and both much like Whitebeard are observing the war.

The two them are the last line defense against the pirates.

They were the ones there to ensure that the execution will succeed.

The three Admirals Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu are already clashing against the enemy.

Thousand more marines are fighting for their lives.

They're justice lies with the defeat of the Whitebeard and his fellow pirates.

To defeat all those who are a threat to the order of the world.

To vanquish all those who opposes them.

**That is their absolute justice.**

**-Infernal Dragon-**

And so the war raged on.

The chaos was growing with each passing second as more and more lives were lost. The sudden unexpected arrival of Monkey D. Luffy along with a great number of criminals from the great prison added more fuel to the already burning pyre of the war.

Yes, the chaos kept growing and festering as the war slowly but surely reached its climax.

But before the climax of this Great War another side decided to take the stage.

From a distance of the Great War a lone ship sailed towards Marineford.

Sitting atop the ship's dragon like figure head was a man wearing a black cloak hiding most of his features to the world "Wow look at all the fighting" he said as their ships slowly approached the battlefield.

From his right side another cloaked individual holding a katana said in rather cheerful tone "Yeah I can't wait to get a chance to fight as well!"

"Hehehe calm down the war isn't going anywhere."

The cloaked figure pumped their fist in the air "I just hope Mihawk or Vista is there I can't wait to fight them!"

Another cloaked individual slowly walked towards the two before stopping to the left of the ship's captain "This is troublesome… why do we have to go here again?"

The man received a slap to the back of the head from another person who just appeared behind him. With a rather mischievous tone the woman said "Because Dragon called in his favour. We need to make sure his son survives this. Just make sure you don't screw up navigating us there"

"Troublesome"

By that point several cloaked men and women walked towards the front deck in order to view the battlefield "Ah the smell of blood and slaughter" a rather tall individual added as the person grinned from underneath his cloak. "It gets my blood boiling every time. I agree with the first mate let's go now I want to kill as many of them as possible" the person said before roaring out in laughter.

"I do not really wish to fight but if it is an order from you captain then I will follow along" said a shorter person standing beside the taller one.

One cloaked individual stood steadily in the side rails of the ship as the person stared at the battlefield "Ah the art of warfare… it is truly magnificent to see this rare and unique art form… I must forever engrave this piece into my mind"

From the crow's nest of the ship another person shouted down towards the people beneath him "Captain I've pinpointed the location of all individuals that we can deem as high threat. Marco the Phoenix is currently fighting against Kizaru while Aokiji is against several members of Whitebeard's crew. For now I see no movement in either Garp, Sengoku, and Whitebeard, it also appears that Akainu is nowhere in sight"

The captain of the ship smiled from underneath his cloak "You have a good eye as always"

"Nothing escapes my eyes captain"

"This is troublesome; Akainu's absence is a bad sign who knows what that old coop could be planning"

"Captain! White beard was just stabbed by the Maelstrom Spider Squard"

"Hehehehe then I guess my first mate was right… it's about time we make ourselves known" the man sitting on the dragon then raised his hand and snapped his finger signaling a rather large individual standing next to a huge drum to start beating it.

It was a beat that was familiar to almost all in the battlefield.

It was the foreboding sound of a funeral march.

The captain of the ship stood up from his seat and looked back at one of his Nakama "Tell her to turn up the notch I want us to be there in less than five minutes"

The smallest of the group saluted "Hai Captain" the person said before running into the interior portion of the ship.

The man smiled from beneath his cloak as he looked at the sky for one last time before heading to the battle field "I guess it's time… you're going to owe me big time after this Dragon"

**-Infernal Dragon-**

At first the war continued raging on but as the small shipped approached the warzone the sound of the funeral march got louder and louder eventually grabbing the combatant's attention. For a moment the entire battlefield froze as they directed their attention towards the incoming ship that was playing an ominous tune.

Both Marines and Pirate's alike with an exception of a few, found themselves in awe as they watched the ship approach.

It was a simple ship, small in size compared to the likes of the Moby Dick or the ships of the admirals. Similar to its sister ship the ship bore the figurehead of a dragon roaring through the seas as it traversed it.

At first glance the ship itself looked rather weak and shabby but those who knew who the ship belong to would think otherwise, it was made with the finest of wood called Adam and has survived the chaotic seas of the new world.

But it was not the ships appearance or the foreboding sound that came with it that attracted everyone's attention.

No it was the Jolly Roger that the ship bore.

It was the Hoof of the Flying Dragon, the symbol of the world nobles that was stabbed by three swords, two diagonally and one going down in the middle.

To both the New World Pirates and The Marines that flag only meant one thing.

That he and his crew are here.

That he has decided to join the war.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

The first of the few individuals to snap out of their shock was none other than Sengoku "What are they doing here?" he asked as he could not believe what he was seeing. "No it couldn't be… Garp it looks like your son decided to make his first move"

"Wahahahaha that stupid son of mine decided to send him of all people? This is just great"

"First Mugiwara lands in the battlefield with a bunch of criminals from Impel Down and now your son sends him of all people! You and your accursed family Garp! I swear you should've kicked your balls when we were cadets so we wouldn't have to deal with all this shit"

"Wahahahaha" Garp continued laughing out as he clutched his stomach "Stupid brat just had to make this more complicated…" complained Garp as he stood up from his seat "I wish Zephyr was here right now… he would have loved to see how the Gaki turned out."

"Garp do not underestimate him" said Sengoku with a tone of pure seriousness "He already defeated you once in the past."

Garp smiled brightly as he cracked his knuckles "What can I say students tend to surpass their teachers at one point" he said as he jumped into the battlefield.

The hero officially joined the war.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

In the midst of the great battle Admiral Kizaru stopped his assault against Marco the Phoenix giving the man an opportunity to retreat beside his now injured captain. "Look at who decided to join the parrrtttyyy"

Kizaru smiled as he just finished freezing a few pirates "What a familiar looking flag… so bozu is here huh? I wonder how he's doing. What do you think Sakazuki?" the Ice Logia user asked as he looked towards the third Admiral Akainu only to find that the man was long gone.

"Ah crap he's going after them"

"Most likely since Sakazuki still carries a grudge against that boooyyyy"

"Should we go make sure he doesn't get himself killed?"

"I don't think we have the luxury of doing that Kuzaaann" Kizaru pointed out as he looked at several commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates approaching the two of them.

Kuzan sighed as he created a sword out of ice "I guess not."

**-Infernal Dragon-**

Marco landed beside a wounded Whitebeard who just finished forgiving Squardo for attacking him as well as destroying two gigantic ice caps that blocked the escape route for the pirates "Pops" he said as he looked at his father's wound. "He's here…"

The man amongst man smiled as he stood up "I know Marco… that Gaki really has the balls to come here of all places" said white beard as he grabbed his weapon of choice a huge besento that matched his tall and muscular frame.

"What should we do about him?"

"Nothing just let him do as he pleases as long as he doesn't get in our way since we cannot afford to fight both him and the marines at the same time. I think Sengoku is also thinking along the same lines" Whitebeard smiled before coughing out "Damn upstart brat… I guess the new era ain't looking that bad if he sails the seas." he admitted as he jumped out of his ship.

'I can't be the strongest forever but the future still looks bright' Taking in a deep breath the living legend yelled out "Those who would follow me! Be ready to lose your lives!"

The strongest man alive then charged in to the battle field.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

"Why did everyone stop fighting?" asked Luffy while ran towards Ace. The Straw hat wearing pirate noticed as he looked around that several marines and pirates froze up as they all stared towards the shores of Marineford.

The Revolutionary Ivankov smiled ever so brightly while looking incredibly excited "Luffy it looks like your father decided to send some help after all"

Jimbei who was running beside Ivankov had a shocked look in his face "Then is his crew is here?"

"Father? you mean he sent someone to help me save Ace?"

"I'm not sure but if he sent him of all people then I'm sure we can save your brother."

"Cool! Then this person is strong?"

"Stronger than all three of us Luffy-kun" admitted Jimbei.

"Really?! Shishishi what's his name?"

Ivankov chuckled "His name is-"

**-Infernal Dragon-**

"NAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

From within the ship that was almost within reach of Marineford one of the crew members chuckled as he extended his hand and pointed out to the nearest patch of ice "Oh captain looks like someone is excited to see you"

"Hehehe looks like little doggie has come for more beating" said the captain of the ship as he watched the Marine Admiral Sakazuki or better known as Akainu in all his magma furry.

"You scum Die in the name of Absolute Justice! **Ryusei Kazan (Meteor Volcano)**" the man shouted as he shot out several gigantic fists of pure magma towards the small ship

The captain simply whistled as he stared at the attack "So who wants to take care of this?"

His first mate stepped forward "Let me take care of it" the person said unsheathing their blood red katana as they did so.

The navigator sighed "Troublesome" the man said as he and the first mate disappeared from the ship and reappeared mid-air.

"**Shinku Hakai (Crimson Destruction)**" said the sword user as the person swung the katana and sent a large red arc of pure destruction from the crimson blade. The arc flew through the air smashed against the magma fists cutting it down into smaller chunks of magma. If anyone followed the trail of the destructive arc then they would've seen it slice off the top of part of the central building of Marineford.

"**Rankyaku: Hyaku no Hamon (Storm Leg: A Hundred Ripples)**" said the navigator he kicked against the air creating his own black arc off pure compressed air sending it towards the balls of magma, after firing the first shot the man twisted his body and sent another arc towards the first, the second arc then smashed against the first creating a chain reaction that caused both waves to explode creating a hundred smaller black arcs that were sent flying towards the remaining chunks of magma.

Most of the pirates and marines who saw the clash between the two unknown individuals against Akainu's found their jaws dropping at the relative ease the latter two blocked the formers attack, an attack that would have most likely destroyed a whole crew or two if it hit.

From a distance the world's greatest swordsman and one of the Shichibukai Mihawk pushed the Flower Blade Vista back as his eyes narrowed at one of the cloaked figures. "That katana" he said as he swung his blade horizontally to block two haki enhanced slashes from the famed swordsman of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Vista jumped a few steps back as he kept both of his swords pointed at the Shichibukai "Why do you seem surprised? It is common knowledge that one of the strongest sworduser of Wano is part of his crew."

Mihawk swung sword Yoru towards Vista creating a wind arc that tore all those in its path forcing Vista to jump away to avoid the attack. "It's a shame that I'm already fighting you" he said as he ran towards the flower blade. "I would have wanted to test my blade against that person" he said as he swung his sword once more.

"So would I" Vista simply answered as he swung both of his to block Mihawk's slash.

A few meters away from the two swordsmen Akainu gritted his teeth as he glared at the man standing on top of the ship's figurehead. "You scoundrel how dare you show your face here. Prepare to face the fury of absolute justice!" he shouted out as the boat got closer and closer towards the ice.

The captain of the ship shouted back "Oi should you really be here Akainu? Whitebeard is already making his charge! If you don't hurry Marineford will fall"

"You are just as big as a threat Whitebeard is to true peace and order" the admiral stated as his body began boiling up into hot burning magma. "And for the sake of justice you will die today."

"Well I guess there's no avoiding it. I honestly just wanted to pull Luffy out of this mess seeing that Dragon said he'll owe me one for this, but now that you have come here to challenge me then I am afraid that me and my crew would have to oblige"

"I will annihilate you from the face of this planet **DAI (Great)**" the man shouted from the top of his voice as his right arm expanded into a gigantic magma fist "**FUNKA! (Eruption)**" he said as he threw a punch towards the cloaked individual using his giant appendage.

The captain of the ship just smirked from beneath his cloak as he pulled his left hand back before throwing his own punch towards the molten fist creating a gigantic shock wave as the two collided.

By then the various crew members of the lone ship already jumped off the ship and ran into the great battlefield.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

The second in command of the newcomers kicked of the air landed in between the duel of two swordsmen "Hello guys. I hope you don't mind if I join the duel?"

Mihawk for once in his life actually smiled "Feel free to join Samurai-san"

"Yes, yes, the more the merrier" said Vista as he too was excited for the potential battle against the infamous Crimson Sword user.

The sword user smirked as the person threw away their cloak revealing a rather beautiful crimson haired woman underneath it "Then let's gets this started shall we?" she asked as her red blade got coated by her haki turning it pitch black.

Vista and Mihawk just smiled as the three of them clashed their blades.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

One of the seven warlords of the sea Don Quixote Doflamingo the Heavenly Yaksha smiled ever so brightly as he watched a certain cloaked figure calmly walk towards him while shrugging off the attacks of both pirates and marines.

"It's been a long time sensei… too long actually"

"I see you're as fine as ever Doflamingo" said the cloaked man. "How is my kingdom? Is it still as beautiful and artistic when I left it?"

"Yes I made sure to keep the country in its best condition since I'll never know when the former king would return to grace us with his presence"

"So are the toys I made still functional?"

"Fuffuffuffu yes they are"

"I see very well. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way I think it's time for us to battle. Now tell me? Can you still play the Marionette?" the cloaked figure asked as hundreds of strings shot out of his body.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

"This is really so troublesome… why can't everything be simple like it used to be" the navigator of the crew complained as he swayed his body from side to side to avoid the attacks of incoming pirates and marines while countering them with a single finger poke to their bodies or neck. "I mean I'd really rather watch the cloud…"

He sighed "When did it all go wrong?" he said as he shot his foot up and kicked against an oncoming strike from a sea stone coated jutte wielded by no other than Commodore Smoker.

"It went wrong the moment you decided to join this battle" the marine said as he steadily pushed his jutte against the man's leg.

"As I said…" the navigator said before disappearing in a burst of speed.

"Soru?" asked a shocked smoker.

"Troublesome" he heard from behind him as the navigator's haki fist connected to Smoker's face.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

"Holy shit, There's a dozen Kumas!" the rather tall new comer shouted out as he marvelled at the sight of the Pacifistas.

"Is this really the proper time to be gawking at our opponents?" asked the shorter one.

"But did you see that? Those fuckers are firing off lasers! Hahahaha."

"They are most likely one of Vegapunk's creation" the shorter person's eyes narrowed at the machines. "Human Weapons… Tools"

"Hahaha well then lets see how strong these tools are" the taller man said as cleaver like blade appeared in his hand. "Ready?"

The shorter of the two nodded. "Hai"

"Then LETS GO!" the man shouted as he cleaved one Pacifista in two.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

The mischievous cloaked figure ran across the battlefield mowing down all on her path with her flaring white claws. The woman's eyes then darted to her target.

Smirking ever so brightly the woman disappeared in a blur of speed before reappearing behind her target.

Extending her hands to her side the cloaked figure suddenly grabbed her target along the waist before she started rubbing her face upon the person's waist. "Nyaaa~ hello Hancock-sama~ how are you!"

The pirate empress glared at whoever it was who dared to touch her body it took only a moment for the cold stare to soften up. "It's you..." she smiled softly "How are you neko-san?"

"Good hebi-him~ I've missed you. How's everyone in Amazon Lily doing?"

"They are doing well sister I do hope you consider returning one of these days... even if you have to bring that man along"

"I'll think about!"

"The pirate empress is distracted! Attack her now!" shouted one pirate who apparently lacked the common sense to get in the way of a reunion between two old friends.

"Grrr I was talking to hime-chan" the cloaked figure growled out as she suddenly released the empress from the hug before kicking off the ground and running towards the pirate. The woman swayed her head to the side to avoid a swipe from the pirates sword before placing her hand right over the man's stomach.

A few blueish sparks appeared in the man's stomach before he dropped down looking almost like a mummy.

"So rude" the woman said before turning around and walking back towards the pirate empress who was in the middle of disabling a unit of both pirates and marines. She wouldn't want anyone to ruin her precious bonding time with her friend.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

The dust cleared showing the aftermath of a small battle that occurred away from the White beard pirates. Standing ever so tall and undamaged was the captain of the lone dragon like ship as a few white wisps covered his body.

A few meters away from him was Akainu and the admiral wasn't looking so good. The Lava man was down on one knee breathing heavily as blood spilled out of his mouth. Across the man's torso was numerous finger sized holes sizzling in white aura like light courtesy of the captain's attacks.

"You know I don't really hate you any more Akainu I've long forgiven you for what you've done to me and my friend, so can't we just lets me pass through?"

"I failed to capture you in the past… I will never fail to do so again" answered Sakazuki as he slowly got up. "I will never lose to scum like you!"

"If you haven't noticed you are losing to me and I think it's time for you to go"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because someone's already here to take your place." The man said as he ducked down to avoid and overhead kick before somersaulting back a few times to evade multiple haki powered punches coming from the new comer.

"Damn… for an old guy your still in pretty good shape Jii-jii"

Monkey D. Garp grinned while cracking his knuckles "Sakazuki, Whitebeard is charging in Sengoku you are needed there let a vice-admiral handle this."

"But-"

"Sengoku's orders"

"Grrr... this isn't over" the magma man said as he shot himself off the ground with a burst of magma and flew back towards his fellow Admirals leaving Garp alone with the new comer.

"So why are you here?"

"Well Dragon asked me to make sure Luffy survives this war... that and... a few of my crew members were quite adamant in fighting certain people involved in this war"

The old man nodded "I see, but you know you really should take that cloak off, it looks uncomfortable" said Garp as he threw away his Marine coat.

"Nah I prefer to hide myself from the world like this Jii-jii"

Garp cracked his own neck and knuckles while he slowly walked towards the cloaked man"You know it's really been a long time… Tenryubito-sama"

"Oh come on Jiji you know I despise that title" Naruto snapped back as he placed his hands on his waist "I haven't considered myself an Tenryubito since I was a kid. I mean I did kill a few of my relatives... Are they still holding a grudge?"

"Ahahaha your right I mean former Tenryubito-sama and yes they are still after your head for all the stunts you pulled" the older man laughed out for a few seconds before concentrating his gaze back at the cloaked man "So gaki... or should I say The Revolutionary, "Infernal Dragon" Naruto..."

"OH? so that's what they call me now? Last time it was Disgraced Noble and now this? Well I don't really care for fancy titles like that."

"Tell me Naruto, why do you fight against the world?"

The man called Naruto just smiled as he and Garp both vanished in a burst of blinding speed before reappearing in front of each other with the older man's fist planted on the younger man's cheek while the latter had his foot planted firmly on the Marine Hero's face.

The shock wave produced by their simple attacks was enough to push away any marine or pirate unlucky enough to be close to them.

Naruto grabbed the older marine's hand by the wrist before pushing it away as he took a few step backs while wiping blood off his newly busted lip "To uphold my justice"

To make sure the tragedies of the past is not repeated.

To fight against this cruel and corrupt world.

To protect all of his comrades.

**That is his justice.**

**-Infernal Dragon-**

Good and Evil

The heroic and the righteous.

The villainous and the damned.

Their roles have changed throughout the course of history.

Let it be known that in the end justice will prevail.

Since whoever wins the war...

**Becomes justice.**

**-Infernal Dragon End-**

**EN:** This chapter shows the future so it portray Naruto as already godlike in levels of strength, the next chapter will show the past and the actual sequence of events that led to this very moment meaning the first good part of this story with Naruto being born as a Tenryubito.

**EN2:** Try to guess Naruto's crew members they're all the OP counterparts of their Narutoverse selves a few of them are really obvious.

Thanks for Reading

Now tell me what you think

Comment Right Here

l

V


	2. The Dragon in the Far Past

**Infernal Dragon**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing not a goddamn thing.

**AN:** I hate my life… I seriously do… this chapter should have been out a week ago but my laptop met its untimely demise via BSOD due to one of its parts finally dying out. I was already half way done with this thing before it started BSODing in a loop rendering me unable to retrieve this story… I just thank god I had backups for my other stories but since this one was relatively new I had to effing rewrite everything. Just allow me that small rant and thank you for lending your ears…. Or in this case eyes… ^ ^ that said I basically have no laptop to type in until I buy a new one… so fuck… I'll try update to the best as I can.

That aside this chapter is a really long on because its actually two chapters compressed in one and has few time skips in it. There will be a few time skips over the course of the next two chapters before it finally stabilizes near the end of the first arc of this story which is **Dragon's Origin Arc**

**Pairings:** Naruto x ?

**Tags:** AU (Big time), Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, Violence, Gore

**Unbeta'd **

**-Infernal Dragon-**

Garp kept his ever grinning visage while he cracked his knuckles as they turned pitch black due to his haki coating it"Cheeky Brat"

"Hehehe you sure you can handle this brat's punches Jiji?"Naruto snapped back as both of his hands were coated black by his own haki while wisps of white surrounded it as well.

The marine hero buckled his knees "Just like old times brat?"

The revolutionary channeled as much strength to his legs as possible "Just like old times jiji" he replied as the two kicked off their respective spots tearing of chucks of ice from the makeshift ground as they charged at one another their respective fist already drawn back.

Meeting half way through their charge the two simultaneously threw both of their haki covered punches against each other releasing a torrent of unparalleled power that shook the very foundations of the icy barge where they stood.

The two kept smiling as their fists connected.

It was at that moment that time suddenly decided to stop.

Pausing for a moment and before deciding to rewind.

Turning back the clock to show all how this came about.

Just who is this man facing against one of the strongest man in the world?

What is his purpose?

His dreams?

His goals?

His motivations?

Just who is this Naruto?

**Story Starts:**

**Chapter 1: The Dragon in the Far Past **

Tenryuubito -the World Nobles, descendants of the twenty kings that built the current workings of the world. They are people who live upon what was left by their ancestors and stand above even the highest of kings.

With the power passed down unto them, the Tenryuubito hold an insurmountable amount of power and influence around the world making them untouchable despite what heinous crimes they commit. The legacy of the twenty kings or as it is now known, The World Government itself falls under the whims of these very nobles.

Turning a blind eye to their crimes such as slavery, murder, and constant abuse of their power, just made their egos grow feeding it until it bore rotten morals and values that were passed on to each and every generation of the Tenryuubito makings the newer ones worse than the last.

However, through a whim of fate a child was born during a cold stormy night in the Holy Land of Mariejois, a child that had a great destiny ahead of him, one with a kind heart unfitting those of his family. Underneath the thundering storms, surrounded by fierce winds that rarely graced the presence of the holy land one dragon was born. A dragon who within moments after his birth was orphaned and sent to be raised by the other members of his cursed family.

With the passing of time this child will grow.

Grow into a person that will shake the very foundations of the world.

This is the story of the dragon that will follow his own path.

One who will throw away and spit on the values of his family.

This is the story of the one who will be known as the Disgraced Noble.

The Infernal Dragon that strikes fear in the hearts of those who cross his path.

Yes, this is the story of a person who was then known as Saint Naruto.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

Within the hallways of a lavish building furnished with high-grade paintings, sculptures, and even weaponry, a pair of nobles walked ever so slowly with light steps on top of the spotless white marbled floors of the fancy corridor.

"Uncle, where are we going?" asked the smaller of the pair, a spiky haired blonde boy with three whisker like marks on each cheek as he walked slowly behind his uncle while holding his favorite book. The boy much like his uncle was dressed in rich noble clothing complete with a resin bubble over his head.

"It's a surprise" the older man with brown hair wearing an almost identical white noble clothing like the boy replied before noticing the book in the boy's hand. "Oh so your reading that again Naruto?" he asked curiously.

The boy nodded proudly "Yes it's my favorite book!" the boy said as he hugged the small brown tome filled of wondrous stories of mythical creatures long gone with the passing of time. The book was filled with tales meant for both the old and the young. It had tales of giant foxes that could cause calamity with its mere presence, tales of black flaming birds, of mischievous cats, giant mythical apes, there were also some stories of beasts made of lightning, and finally there were also tales of the dragon of the light that resides in the heavens.

"Heh, I liked that book when I was young as well Naruto." The older man said as he continued walking down the marbled floor corridor. "Which one is your favorite story?" he asked this time in feigned interest he wanting to relieve some of his boredom.

"I liked the one with the dragon!" the boy replied innocently.

"Oh that's interesting." The old man chuckled dryly "Did you know that our family got our name from those creatures? Wait of course you don't know… you're a child" the man snickered "But yes we got the title of **Tenryuubito (Celestial Dragon Folks)** from those creatures known as ** Tenryuu (Celestial Dragon)** since our ancestors found it fit for us to be compared to such majestic and powerful creatures and quite frankly I agree with their choice."

"Really!?" the boy's eyes widened in surprise "That is cool!" he added as he pumped one of his fist in the air while making sure to keep the book firmly in his grasp. "I wonder if I'll get to see one of them in the future!"

The older man scoffed "Unlikely those creatures are just make-believe, they don't actually exist because if they did I would have already sent someone to capture them for us" the man commented off handily, not noticing the boy deflating sadly.

"I still like it" the boy defended while holding the book ever so tightly.

"And there is nothing wrong with that but you are five years old it's about time you stop reading all that childish literature. Read something more fitting of someone your status Naruto. Do not forget, you are a Tenryuubito just like I so you better act like one soon." the man said with a tone of finality that silenced his younger companion.

A few minutes of silent walking followed as the two slowly walked down the corridor until they reached a metallic silver gate guarded by two shady looking men dressed in sharp suits.

"You asked me where were going right Naruto?" the boy's uncle asked as the two men slowly opened the door revealing another set of doors albeit a bit rustier and uglier in comparison to the earlier one.

The older man smirked as he saw the boy nodding "Normally what I am about to show you is done when you are older, but since my brother passed away and it is more likely that you'll soon have to live alone it is better for you to see how the world works now and not later."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked as he got a more foreboding feeling as he reached the room.

Unknown to everyone since the day he was born the boy had the unique ability to sense the feelings and emotions of others. It was rare to be born with such an ability as only a handful of individuals were ever recorded to attain it. However, due to his sheltered upbringing he has only sense two types of emotions one was the emotion that came from his family exuded which was a mix of superiority and arrogance. The other was the emotion he felt from the servants of the house, it was one that brought unbound pity and pain in the heart of the boy since he often found himself crying as he felt that strong unbidden emotion of sadness and despair.

And at that moment the boy was feeling uneasy because of the strong amount of sadness and despair that he was now familiar with was coming from the other side of the door in waves that the boy could have sworn he could drown in it. It was literally chocking in a sense that the boy was almost tempted to place his hand around his neck and cough out.

"You'll see, take a step inside" the older man said as he directed the boy's attention to the dark room.

The boy felt shivers go down his spine as he gulped. He definitely did not want to see what was on the other side but still he steadied his resolve and closed his eyes before gulping. He then took a few steps towards the room while holding on tightly to his book.

"Open your eyes Naruto" The boy barely heard from his uncle. Yes despite being right beside him the boy could not hear his uncle's words beneath the torrent of sounds that made its way inside his head the moment he entered the room.

He could hear it, no it was wrong to call it hearing.

He could feel it.

He could feel the agony, suffering, pain, and torment of hundreds, a torrent of raw and powerful emotion that placed the boy over the edge and quite truthfully for the first time in his short life the boy was afraid.

Afraid of opening his eyes and seeing what could evoke such a sad and painful feeling.

"Open your eyes Naruto" the man said no more like order since this time his tone was more assertive with a hint of impatience within it.

The boy gulped and took deep breath within his resin bubble helmet as he slowly steeled his courage. He knew for a fact that his uncle could get rather abusive when he was mad. He saw what the man did to the help back in the mansion when he was mad and truth be told the boy did not want to be at the receiving end of his uncle's wrath.

With that in mind the boy slowly opened his eyes.

What he saw made him drop his book almost immediately.

In a stark contrast to the fancy and high-grade hallway he just passed by the room he now saw was darker, the lights were dim to a point that one would wonder if there was light at all. The floors were not made of marble instead it was composed of rough rocky gravel but it wasn't really how the room looked that warranted the boy's attention rather it was the contents that shook the very foundation of his being.

Guards armed with pole like weaponries stood in front of steel cages steel cages that were crusted with both rust and blood. The dim light within the room seeped into those cages revealing a variety of people of different ages, races, sizes, and sexes within them sitting about some chained to the wall, others cuffed, and all were wearing collars with bombs attached to them around their necks.

The cages near the door he just passed was labeled "Broken Goods" and had a few people mostly humans. Most of them were bruised and beaten badly with even the youngest of them, kids close to the young saint's age were had huge black bruises all over their body along with various abrasion and lacerations. In addition, most of them were skinny to the bones an obvious sign that they weren't fed well.

A few cages in was labelled with the words "Exotic Goods" and like its label the cages were filled with exotic creatures. There were giants, fishmen of different kinds, humans who ate devil fruits, there were some people with distinct long arms and legs along with some women who had tanned skin and slim builds. This group compared to the previous group were in better condition. They had only a small amount of bruises and scratches amongst their body but they shared the same jaded and dead eyes that the previous group also possessed.

That by itself was enough to unnerve the boy.

The cages farthest away from the room was more decorated than the other cages and as expected those within the cage were in pristine condition. The boy couldn't see much because of the dim lights but he could have sworn the cells were labeled "Premium Goods" and within the cages were a bunch of beautiful women some even mermaids, while others contained well-built and muscular men that were without a doubt warriors or pirates in their own respect.

The boy just stood near the door dumbfounded as his eyes kept darting around the room. The boy's uncle motioned for him to enter as the older man himself walked into the room.

Naruto quickly grabbed his fallen book and hugged it as he walked behind his uncle while feeling the emotions coming from each and every person he passed by.

Despair

Agony

Fear

Hatred

Loneliness

Frustration

Madness

Confusion

Shame

Those were just a few of the multitude of emotions that threatened to overwhelm the boy.

Amidst the sea of emotions that surrounded the boy he felt one of arrogance and impatience standing ever so closely in front of him. He did not need to look to know who it was. "It's time for you to get see the world as it is." The rather arrogant man said as he turned towards the young saint while extending his arms to his sides. "These are slaves!" he happily proclaimed.

Naruto couldn't help but feel disgusted at what he was seeing. Deep down inside he knew that this whole situation was wrong. The boy's blue eyes continued gazing upon the people now known as slaves within the room. "Why are they slaves?" the boy asked the first question that popped inside his mind.

"Because they are weak… weak enough to get themselves stuck in this situation" answered with a tone full of condescension.

Naruto took a few steps towards a nearby cage, one hand touching the rusted steel bars as he looked at the people inside a noted several boys his age that were battered and beaten like the rest "This… is wrong…" he whispered before looking at his uncle "Why are they like this uncle?"

"Why would they not? Would you care about the number ants you step on? Or the number of the grains of rice you eat? It's their own fault for being like that." The older saint replied as he walked towards the exotic part of the room and looked at the contents his greedy and lecherous eyes landing upon the exotic women in the cage.

"But... This feels wrong… this…. Aren't they human just like us? Shouldn't they be fed, cared for, and free like us?"

The older man's eyes widened as he quickly turned towards the boy "DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE OURSELVE TO THESE CREATURES, WE STAND ABOVE ALL OF GOD'S CREATIONS!" he shouted out. "EVEN THE ABSOLUTE JUSTICE OF THE MARINES BOW BEFORE US! SO DON'T YOU EVER DARE SAY THAT WE ARE THE SAME AS THESE WEAKLINGS?"

"But why?" He said as his eyes landed on one of the slaves a child even younger than he was crying beside an unmoving wounded woman. Judging from the pale expression on the woman's face it was most likely that she was dead. "Why are they locked up here are they bad guys like criminals or pirates?"

"Hahahahaha no they are certainly not" the man said finally calming down as he looked through one of the pens his eyes landing on a beautiful girl wearing dirty tatters for clothing who was trying her hardest not to stand out.

"If there was one crime they committed" the man said as he snapped his fingers and pointed at the girl alerting the guards.

"That one" he told them before turning back to Naruto "It's that they weren't born as a noble" he finished as two men dragged the girl out of the cage.

"No please don't!" Naruto heard from the girl as he watched the men tear off the tatters from her body revealing he albeit dirty smooth porcelain skin and well-shaped womanly assets –not that it mattered to the boy but it sure did matter to his uncle judging from the perverted grin on his face.

"What are they doing to her?" Naruto asked in horror as he watched the girl squirm in the ground her nails digging into the rough stone concrete enough to make them bleed.

"No it's not what they are doing to her but what you'll be doing to her" said his uncle as a nearby guard arrived and handed the man a fiery hot brand that was in the shape of a circle with three small triangles coming out from its top and one on the bottom giving it the appearance of a claw or a hoof.

"Ji-ji?" the boy asked in confusion as the long metal rod was handed to him by his uncle.

"Brand her"

The boy's eyes widened as he stared at his uncle with pure shock "What? Why would I do that?"

"Because she is now our family's property and as part of our property we have the right to mark her as such. It is a proof that she will never be human again." The man smiled ever so brightly "It means that she will be an item yes like a toy"

"I don't want to" the boy said as he handed back the hot brand to his uncle.

The older man just shook his head and sighed "I guess it is a bit too early for you to brand your first slave. I guess I could allow as such however I want you to watch" the man said as he took hold of the brand and raised it high up in the air before thrusting it down to the still struggling woman's back.

The gut-wrenching, blood curling, horrifying, scream the boy heard from that woman as the hot iron sizzled at the back of her exposed skin would haunt him forever. Before he even noticed it the boy already had his hand over his heart as he felt increasingly unsteady. Breaths were both deep and fast as he struggled to get a hold of himself.

The boy felt weak on his legs as he watched the sadistic smile on his uncle's face furiously push the iron rod deeper into the exposed flesh forever marking the symbol of slavery onto the girl's back.

Struggling to keep himself standing the boy leaned back towards one of the steel cells. He then shot up in surprise when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a kid about a year or two older than him who was just as badly beaten as the rest in tears. "Please let me out! I want to see Mama and Papa again" the boy cried.

Before Naruto could even respond one of the guards shouted at the boy "Get away from him!" the man said as he jabbed his wooden pole onto the boy's stomach pushing him back further in the cell.

"Tsk you dare touch Tenryuubito-sama" the guard said before pulling out a gun and aiming it at the boy.

"Hey what are yo -"

***Bang***

The loud sound of the gun being fired echoed in the air as the body of the boy inside the cell fell lifelessly on the ground. Through it all the slave's black pleading eyes kept gazing towards the blonde's own blue eyes.

It was another sight that would forever haunt the boy.

Cold sweat dropped from the boy's brow as the already high feeling of dread increased a hundred fold. It was the first time he actually saw someone die and for it to be someone as young as him was almost too much for the boy to handle.

Apparently the sound was also enough to grab older noble's attention causing him to finally lift the brand off the now unconscious girl's back.

"What is going on?" the boy's uncle asked as he glared at the man who dare to draw his weapon in a Tenryuubito's presence.

The man immediately bowed down, face hitting the ground "One of the slaves placed his hand over the young master's shoulder. I just administered rightful punishment for such an action. Please forgive me."

"I see..." the older noble nodded clearly impressed with the guard's actions "Very well, you did a good job I will make sure to tell your boss to give you a raise"

"I am not worthy your excellency" the guard said as he kept himself prostrating, further increasing the older man's already huge ego.

However to the side, the boy kept one hand on his chest his breathing still erratic his body weakening "Uncle why did you bring me here?" Asked the boy while feeling increasingly sick in his stomach.

"Why didn't I tell you earlier? Well to show you how the world works. To show you where you stand in the world, where we stand in the world. We are above justice… we are the rulers of this world… it is their fault for not being nobles for not being strong that they are in that situation"

Shaking his head the boy decided to turn around and walk away from the room.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto?"

"I am sorry uncle but I'm not feeling so well I would not like to get in the way of your…" he paused trying to think of a word for his uncle's inhumane action "hobbies… I'll just stay outside for a while"

"Hmm... very well" the man said as he turned towards another slave pen. "I will be done shortly" the man added as he pointed at another girl.

The boy took that as a cue and immediately ran out of the room not knowing that this day will forever be engraved in his mind. Unknown to him the foundation of his own form of justice was laid that day.

-**Infernal Dragon-**

Despite the fact that a few weeks has already passed after his very first visitation of a slave pen the boy could still feel the very same amount of raw emotion he felt that day.

Their voices kept echoing in his mind.

It was haunting him.

It was hurting him.

He wanted to forget the horrible sight, those horrible feelings, in fear he turned to the books in their mansions well-conditioned library but that didn't help at all.

He tried asking his relatives but they often just scoffed at him and looked at him strangely saying that he was not acting like a noble. The adults even rebuked him for pitying the slaves even going as far as saying that there was something wrong with him.

To his relatives owning slaves were natural. To them the suffering of others was a no factor as long as they didn't suffer then the world could burn for all they care and that just didn't sit right with the boy. He couldn't put it in exact words but he knew there was something wrong with the situation. Much like those humans in the slave pens there was something really wrong about his family. Something abnormal that he could not condoned to.

As much as he wanted to, he just really could not turn to them for any form of help or advice. With no one to turn to the boy then often found himself alone in his room thinking of possible ideas to make the voices stop. It took him a few days to remember the exact words of his uncle.

Was it perhaps because he was in some form weak like his uncle said. Was that why those voices bothered him?

His uncle did make sure to point out that weakness is what caused suffering and right now the voices were making him suffer.

Then perhaps becoming stronger would relieve him of this fear, but if that's so how could he become stronger?

The boy walked in circles around his room for a while before his eyes widened as he remembered seeing those who called themselves marines. A few months back the boy was lucky enough to have watched a sparring match between a few marines when he and his uncle stopped by Marineford.

He could remember it, the two he watched were incredibly strong, their punches and kicks tore through concrete, their speed useable to his young eyes. Perhaps if he was strong like them then this overwhelming feeling he constantly feels would go away, if not then perhaps lessen it to an extent that he could once again sleep peacefully during the night.

The boy nodded as he stopped walking in circles. He finally made up his mind, he was going to get training from the marines whether his family wanted to or not.

With that in mind the boy quickly left his room and made his way to his uncle's room walking down the lavish hallways of the great mansion as he did so. He walked for a few minutes and climbed a set of stair before stopping in front of a set of golden doors that lead to his uncle's room. However, before entering the room he knocked on the door a few times to make sure that his uncle was not in the words of the older man "Playing with his new toys"

"You may enter" Naruto heard from the other side door prompting the boy to do as he was told and walk inside the room where he found his uncle sitting in a huge sofa made of the finest materials while he was surrounded by a variety of skimpily clad girls that were feeding him.

"Oh? What do you want Naruto?" the man asked his tone rather flat and bored as he watched the boy walk towards him before stopping just a few feet away from his seat.

"I want to get training from the Marines" the boy said surprising his uncle.

The older man shot out of his seat as he pushed some of the girls aside. It was not unheard of for a younger Tenryuubito to wish for training from the marines but most of them often quit after a mere one or two days. Because of that the both marines and other tenryuubito look down upon those who try this method. The marines because they think the nobles are just wasting their time. The tenryuubito because they think that the marine's ways were brutish and beneath their kind.

"Why would you want something as ridiculous as that? We're Tenryubito Naruto we do not train our bodies. That is the job of the marines, they train themselves to protect us."

"I want to get stronger…"

"Why?"

He did not really want to tell them he wanted to become strong to make the voices in his head stop. That would just warrant more unneeded attention which would lead to more belittling for the boy from the others. Thinking of the most realistic lie that he could muster the boy said "Because I want to grow up strong! I don't want to be weak and useless! I don't want to end up like the slaves!"

The older man rubbed his temples as he sat back on his chair. He then contemplated for a few moments "Very well… do whatever you want… I'll ask Kong to get someone to train you" the man said thinking it was just like the other times it happened in the past, to him the boy's sudden conviction was rather childish and figured that this was a whim of the boy and that he will eventually give up like the rest.

That was probably one of the biggest mistake that the older Tenryuubito made in his entire life.

His family will forever curse him for his decision.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

It took a few days for the necessary arrangements to be finalized since the boy's uncle did not want any half assed marine to train the boy so using his status the man managed to acquire a suitable instructor for someone of their status.

On a certain sunny day the young saint was walking within the huge mansion where he and his uncle resided in. Like the home of the other world nobles it was frankly excessively bigger than any average castles. Meaning it was really easy to get lost in it despite being born and raised in said castle.

The boy who was wearing plain blue pants as well as a white dress shirt finally reached his destination, a door wide door bronze coloured door leading to what was apparently a wide room built within the basement of the mansion for the sole purpose of training. According to his uncle the room itself has not been used for a long time. However, the room was apparently well maintained and constantly reequipped with the latest equipment like weights and so on despite its apparent lack of use.

Taking a deep breath the boy placed his hands upon the brass door and pushed it open, it was a bit heavy but it didn't hinder the boy that much, so with one strong push the boy opened the door and was given a full view of both the singer and the training ground.

With wide eyes the young ternyuubito looked around the area and saw that the so called training room was nothing like he expected. Rather than an actual room reminiscent of those body building gyms he found a large grassy field stretching a few kilometers far and wide. The field had a few rocks of varying sizes scattered around the area.

The room itself despite being in the basement of the mansion was rather well light with artificial light. He was even surprised to feel a cold breeze in the air indicating the use of various dials to give the room a more of a natural feel to it.

He looked around the room and had to pause and actually wonder for a moment of who could have created such a room below their mansion and not have used it. He felt that it was such a huge waste for something to like this room to be unused for such a long time.

The boy remained motionless hand placed under his chin in thought for a few seconds before he was snapped out of his reverie as his ears picked up on the sound of someone singing from within the room.

Naruto's eyes quickly darted upon the person and found the man singing with his eyes closed while sitting on top of a large stone placed near the middle of the large room.

Despite being rather far away from the man he couldn't help but spot the tall and imposing figure sitting on the rock. It was a tan-skinned muscular man with short purple hair wearing blue pants as well as a v cut white shirt with the word marine labeled across the chest. Draped over his shirt was a standard marine white coat and like other it has the word justice emblazoned in its back.

Slowly but surely the boy walked towards the man as the words of the man's song got louder and louder echoing within his young ears.

**Play One Piece Film Z Ost 2- Ocean Guide (Kaidou)**

"Umi was mite iru. Sekai no Hajimari mo. Umi wa shitter iru. Sekai no Owari mo (The ocean sees the beginning of the world, and the ocean knows the end of the world)"

"Dakara Izanau. Susumubeki michi e to. Dakara michibiku. Tadashi sekai e. (Thus, it calls us towards the way we must take. Thus, it leads us towards a just world)"

"Itami, kurushimi, tsutsumikonde kureru. Okiku yasashiku, tsutsunde kureru (Enveloping pain and suffering greatly and kindly wrapping them up.)"

"Umi wa mite iru. Sekai no Hajimari mo. Umi wa shitte iru. Sekai no Owari mo. (The ocean sees the beginning of the world, and the ocean knows the end of the world)"

"Moshimo jibun ga kieta to shite mo. Subete shitte iru imi no michibiki (Even if I were to disappear, The omniscient ocean leads the way.)"

"Osorete wa ikenai. Anata ga irukara. Obiete wa ikenai. Nakama mo matsukara. Susumaneba naranai. Aoki sonosaki e (I must no fear, because you are here. I must not be timid, because my comrades wait for me. We must advance towards the blue horizon.)"

Before he knew it the boy was standing only a few feet away from the man. Like his time with the slaves he began picking up the emotions coming from the marine. He could sense both the feeling of strength and unyielding conviction from the man. He couldn't help but be impressed as it was the first time he felt such a strong person.

However the young saint couldn't help but also feel a hint of pain and loneliness within the man. It was hidden very well but he could still feel regret coming from the man. The song he sang further enforced that since the man seemed rather sad as he sang the song.

"You're late" said the marine instructor once again breaking the boy from his thoughts.

The boy placed one hand in the back of his head and scratched his spikey blonde hair "Ah sorry I got lost…" he stared only to be cut off by the man who placed a hand in front of him.

"Please do not tell me that you got lost in the road of life. I'm already trained one brat who spouted that bullshit ever so often"

"No I just got lost jiji this place is too big" he said as the marine instructor simply nodded at the boy's excuse.

"So you're the Tenryuubito boy who wanted to get training huh?" he asked as he stood up from his meditative position "Truth be told I already have a bunch of trainees in hand and I don't really want to waste any time with you so let's get this straight"

"Hai?"

"I will oversee your training as much as possible but if I see that you're just wasting my time then I will personally step down and let some other shmuck train you! Do you understand?" asked the man as he did his best to intimidate the noble. He really did not want his time to be wasted when he could be training new marine recruits.

"Hai jiji"

"My name is Zephyr but from today onwards you call me sensei!" introduced the man with a loud and mighty voice.

"Hai sensei!"

"Now I don't care if your Tenryuubito or not but I expect you to follow each and every one of my orders! If I ask you to do a hundred push ups you do two hundred, if I ask you to run ten laps you give me twenty, I expect you to give me more than you're best do you understand?"

"Hai j- I mean sensei!

"Now Drop and give me a thousand push ups!" Zephyr ordered as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Hai!" the boy shouted out as he got down on the ground and began his push ups.

After the first hundred and fifty he noticed that the boy was slowing down "Did I tell you, you could slow down Tenryuubito-sama?" the renowned trainer asked, saying the word Tenryuubito with a hint of sarcasm.

"No sensei!" Naruto replied as he quickened his pace despite the exhaustion that was already falling upon him.

He did not dare stop because for the first time in a while the boy did not hear the dreaded words that haunted him every so often.

For once his mind was clear.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

Two months passed since their first met and to say that Zephyr was surprised about the boy's performance would have been a gross understatement.

He honestly never expected the young Tenryuubito to perform whatever he asked no matter the absurdly difficulty it was, hell some of the younger recruits who were already training under him could barely do half of what he had the boy do.

Even he when he was five was not able to perform a thousand sit ups or push up let alone two thousands of each since the boy took his words quite literally and did double of whatever he asked. It appears that he clearly misinterpreted the boy, he wasn't just some spoiled noble who wanted to experience what it was like to train with the marines only to quickly quit. Unlike them he was building up to be someone who did not sorely rely on the marines to do their dirty work while having zero physical prowess, but rather one that was actually showing the potential to grow stronger and by gods the boy's potential was frightening.

Hell with his drive he was sure that if the boy in front of him wasn't born a noble he was sure the kid was more suited to be a soldier for the marines in the future.

But this still lead to one problematic question that bugged the former admiral to no end. Why exactly did the boy seek out training? Why was the boy so desperate to gain strength?

Sitting down from his usual position on top of the rock in the middle of the training field Zephyr kept his eyes glued on the boy who was running around the field. Judging from the time that has passed the boy was probably on his fiftieth lap.

"Gaki its time for a break" he shouted while pulling out a small bottle filled with cold water.

"Hai sensei!" the boy said as he slowly stopped running. He then only had a few seconds to raise his hand up to catch the bottle tossed at him. The boy just stared at the bottle for a moment sweat dripping down his body as he opened it and began drinking it contents. Nothing really beast a bottle of cold water after a long work out.

"Come here" the older man said as he pointed at a smaller rock nearby his position.

The boy only nodded as he made his way towards the rock and sat on it.

"What do you need sensei?" the boy asked after he finished drinking the water.

"Just got one question for you gaki and I want you to answer as truthfully as you can" he said features more serious than it was before. "Why do you train so hard?" the old marine officer asked as he kept his eyes focused solely on the boy.

The boy froze for a moment and closed his eyes as if to weigh his options whether or not to answer the man's question truthfully. Deciding that it was not best to deceive the man who was training him the boy asked "Can you keep a secret sensei?"

Zephyr visibly raised an eyebrow at the boy's response as he became even more curious about his student. Nodding his head the older man replied "I can"

"Promise?"

"Yes"

"I mean really promise cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Yes"

"So you extra absolutely promise not to-"

Having already run out of patience by this point Zephyr shouted "Just answer the damn question gaki!" The boy chuckled a bit it making it clear to the marine that that the boy was messing with him. Truly a fearsome kid "So are you going to answer the question?"

"To make the voices stop" the boy answered the jovial tone from earlier gone, now replaced by pure seriousness.

"Voices?"

"You said you can keep a secret right?" Naruto asked as he stared at Zephyr who nodded in response.

Naruto sighed "Ever since I could remember I could always hear… no more like feel others… I can feel other people's presence and emotions… Sadness, Happiness, Hate, Anger… I can sense them from every being… even from you sensei… and when I hear a lot of this voices… it hurts… my head hurts for hearing all of them…" the young noble admitted before staring down on the ground.

If he kept his gaze on his teacher he would have saw a rare sight of a completely shocked and dumbfounded expression on the man's face. Zephyr could not believe what he just heard from the boy. It sounded as if he was born with the ability to use **Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Obesrvation Haki)** although rare it wasn't as if an occurrence like that was unheard of. He has heard of reports of certain people being born with the ability to use Haki, heck the ace of **Cipher Pol 0 **was able to use all three kinds of Haki at the young age of eight and mastered their usage when he was ten.

"So what happened? What made you want to train?"

"My uncle dragged me into one of those slave pens and made me watch while he purchased slaves"

This time the older man failed to keep calm, he knew where the story was going. Surely if the boy was born with Haki and did not learn how to control it then he would have felt all of the slaves' emotions.

The older marine gritted his teeth, deep inside he knew that slavery was wrong and anyone with decent control of their Haki could always feel the downright depressive nature of those places. He knew of some who were driven to kill themselves because of their newly awakened Haki since the new feeling of heightened awareness towards the human's life and emotions given off by other's was just too overwhelming.

However, now in front of him was a boy who withstood even the harshest of stimuli, the negative emotions given off by the slave pens.

He didn't know if he should be impressed or pity the kid. Surely the reason for the boy's reason for becoming strong was to rid himself of those memories or if possible repress them. "Is that why you want to become stronger?"

The young noble nodded "I want the voices to stop… and when I train my mind is clear and the voices doesn't disturb me"

"Do you still hear the voices when you're not training?"

"Hai… it's been months since that day but the voices… I can still hear them"

Zephyr sighed "I see" he said as he jumped off his seat and landed right beside Naruto with a loud thud. The man then raised his right hand high up into the heaves before whacking it down on the back of the boy's head.

Predictably Naruto soon found his face meeting concrete as his whole body fell under the might of his teacher's blow. "Ouch, what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the bump that was slowly forming in the back of his head.

"You're just running away from your problem's gaki… you're a man aren't you? You should face it head on!"

"But it still won't stop… I can't make it stop…"

"It will never stop gaki… trust me…. some memories …" Zephyr closed his eyes as he recalled the gruesome scene of finding both his son and wife dead. "Will never fade away…" he said with a grim tone.

Giving no time for the boy to respond Zephyr added "Then how about this? Why don't you train not to distract yourselves from those voices but prevent others from suffering the same fate? You wouldn't want others to experience what you saw in the slave pen right?" he said making the boy's eyes widen in surprise as the realization dawned down upon the boy. Was he really just running away? Purposely distracting himself to run away from those voices? Wouldn't that make him as ignorant as his relatives?

"Hey gaki, Do you know what justice is?"

"It means to be fair or just… it could also mean to punish someone who has done something wrong… My uncle said that we were above justice…"

"Do you honestly believe him?" Zephyr asked to which the boy replied by shaking his head from left to right in order to say no. "Gaki one of my students always say that justice changes its shape depending on where you stand. However I have my own personal justice that I uphold."

"Then what is you justice?"

"To me justice is protecting the weak and the innocent from the villains of this world." The man chuckled dryly "You can say I follow the heroic justice"

"Is that why you're strong?"

The older man seemed to hesitate at first before looking at the boy's eyes it was filled with both curiosity and innocence for a moment he remembered a small boy with a wooden log attached to his arm playing hero. "Yes I'm because I firmly followed my justice. I'm strong because I wanted to be a hero"

"Wanted to be a hero? What are you talking about jij- I mean sensei? Haven't you already achieved your dream?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I overheard from my uncle that you were once a marine admiral a super power of the world government that fought against the likes of Whitebeard, Shiki, and Roger, Doesn't that already make you a hero?"

"Gaki the line between hero and villain is paper-thin… You can call me hero but I have done things that can make even the greatest of villains flinch… I am not a hero."

"Do you hear their voices as well?"

"It might be different than yours gaki but… I hear them as well… those voices that sometimes keeps me up at night… Voices constantly reminding me why I continue on my path… I continue in my path in hopes that the lives lost for my sake as well as those that I took… will never be in vain" he patted the boy's head. "I train myself to become stronger to minimize those experience from happening again."

The boy was silent for a moment as if in deep thought before smiling brightly "Sensei I'm sure that you had to kill people for a reason and even if you did that to me you are still a hero! And I think you should be proud of it!"

The man chuckled "So gaki now that I told you a bit about myself I'll ask you again. Why do you train so hard? Why do you wish to become stronger?"

The boy kept smiling as he realized the errors in his way. "To not run away or make the voices stop since they never will but rather to be strong enough to prevent others from experiencing the pains that the slaves feel."

"That's good Gaki but you basically just copied my own view of justice" the older man chuckled once more this time louder. "In the future you should aim to create your own view of justice! But yes just use mine as starting point for now hahahaha" the man said as he looked at the eyes of the innocent boy in front of him. Those cerulean blue eyes that were filled with ambition and optimism. He closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered a masked boy with a log tied to his arms protecting the weak from the bullies.

For a moment Zephyr thought about the boy's eyes and wondered if they would one day become as jaded as his current ones.

He then remembered his other wish when he agreed to become an instructor. Feeling that he could no longer become the hero that he aimed to be because of his blood tainted hands he aimed for training the next generation in the hopes of creating a hero.

The boy in front of him already showed the ability to empathize while having the drive towards becoming stronger. Just a push in the right direction and the boy could become the hero he failed to become.

A hero that can protect the weak and innocent.

Perhaps even a hero that could change the world for the best.

"Baka gaki" The older man started laughing ever so loudly as he ruffled the boy's spikey hair while making up his mind "Gaki get up I have something new to teach you"

"Huh?"

"You want to get stronger right? Then I'll teach you something to help you get stronger."

The boy shot out from his seat eyes wide and bright failing to hide the excitement he was feeling towards the idea of learning something new. "Oh what are you going to teach me sensei?"

The older man just grinned "For one I'm going to teach you how to control the voices you hear and the other… well have you ever heard of Rokushiki?"

He asked as Naruto just tilted his head to the side smiled ever so happily as he proudly proclaimed "Nope!"

Zephyr just palmed his face "It's a form of superhuman marital arts used by both Marines and Members of the intelligence group Cipher pol" he pulled the palm away from his face revealing a wide grin marred upon his face. "And from today onwards I will teach you all six styles of this art!" the man proclaimed while thinking that training the brat just got a hell of a lot more exciting. 'Here goes training a new hero' he thought as he started training the boy in the ways of Rokushiki.

**-Infernal Dragon: Interlude-**

The clock ticks and tock as time moves forward once more. Prompting the seasons to change every so often like the very people who live along the land and seas.

Tick tock tick tock, as time continued to pass new life is born upon the world.

Lives that will bring upon change.

Lives that will decided the future of this world.

Tick tock Tick tock, with the birth of new life comes also death.

In the weakest and most peaceful of among all the seas a lone man welcomed his death with a smile etched upon his face.

But he was not going down without a fight, no with the man's last breath the man inspired a whole new era. "My wealth and treasure? If you want it I'll let you have it… look for it! I left all of it at that place!" were the dying words of the man who was dubbed the king of the pirates.

With his death the Great Age of Pirates has begun.

With his death a certain man steeled his resolve to start a revolution.

With his death the world has been thrown into greater chaos.

In the midst of all the chaos that threatened to engulf the world the young noble spent hours upon hours of honing both his body and mind. Blood and sweat were shed as the boy trained to no ends unaware of the role he will play in the far future.

And so the clock tick and tocks, time passes on.

**-Infernal Dragon: Interlude Fin-**

It has been exactly two years and nine months since the great marine instructor Zephyr brought it upon himself to train the young tenryuubito…

And in this two years and nine months the very same boy went through the most rigorous of training despite the protests of his relatives for participating in what they deemed as barbaric earning him the title of an eccentric among his peers.

Not that he cared since the boy had other things in mind and at that very moment two years and nine months into the future the boy's mind was solely focused on one thing and that was to defeat his opponent.

Furiously running around a large, dusty, and barren field within the premises of Marineford was none other than Saint Naruto. Aside for a growing a few inches taller and gaining a slim yet muscular frame the boy's features hasn't changed much since two years he still had the same spikey blonde hair, the same blue eyes, the same whisker like birthmarks. He was even wearing the same white shirt dress shirt and blue pants he did long ago albeit fitted to his newer size

"Damn" the boy spat out as he quickly kicked off the ground and started running up in the air showing the boy's mastery over** Geppo (Moon Step) **to avoid a flurry of crystalline projectiles coming from his assailant a man tall man with curly hair wearing a dark blue bandana with the symbol of the marines embroidered on it along with a pair of dark blue sunglasses the one and only marine vice admiral Kuzan.

"Oi bozu are you seriously just going to keep dodging and running away? If so then can I take a nap?" the man asked as he looked at the boy who was still walking up in the air.

"Like hell I'll fight a vice-admiral head on!" the boy shouted as he twisted his body mid-air and used all the momentum he could muster to kick and create an arc of pressurized air that was sent flying towards Kuzan.

The Vice Admiral let out a whistle as he brought both of his hands up in front of him and created a large shield made of ice that blocked the oncoming attack. "That's not enough bozu" said Kuzan as he created a partisan made of ice and threw it exactly where he predicted the boy would land hoping that it would hit the boy in his leg and finish the fight there and then.

However the older marine did not expect the boy to do something as ridiculous as raising his legs the last second and placing them upon the ice-cold projectile and using it as a platform to kick off and vanish in a burst of speed using **Soru (Shave)**.

Luckily enough the marine was able to follow the boy's movements, spotting as he went towards the marine's blind side. Despite keeping a rather passive stance during the whole battle Kuzan smiled sheepishly before reacting accordingly to the boy's attack. The man pulled his fist back and threw a punch hitting the boy right in the jaw stunning the boy for only a moment. He then followed up his assault with a flurry of jabs pummeling the boy's body after which the man lashes out his right leg and kicked the boy away.

Naruto staggered back and fell down on one knee while breathing heavily as he wiped the blood seeping from his wounded nose.

"Wow now that was impressive" praised Kuzan as he kept his guard up. "You tensed all of your muscles the last second and used **Tekkai (Iron Mass)** to minimize the damage you took from my attacks as expected from one of Zephyr-sensei's students your pretty good bozu but **Tekkai** alone shouldn't have been able to withstand all of those blows" the man's eyes then slightly widened in surprise. "Did you use Haki as well?"

"Who knows?" said the young tenryuubito as he stood up his whole body was aching in pain but he wouldn't let that put him down. Not when he has experienced worse.

Gritting his teeth the boy once again used Soru to vanish in a burst of speed. The boy reappeared in front of the ever passive Kuzan and threw his own kicks and punches hoping it would at least hurt the man but to his frustration his attacks just went through the man as he dissipated in the air and turned into ice.

Clicking his tongue the boy instantly ducked to avoid a punch from the ice man before lashings his legs out in an attempt to kick Kuzan's legs only to Naruto's continued dismay the attack was nullified as the man turned into ice once more.

"Your reflexes are good along with the Rokukishi styles you've shown me… you could probably beat a newly minted Captain as you are now but…. You're still going to need more than this before you hope to defeat a Vice-Admiral class logia Devil Fruit user bozu" he said as he grabbed the boy by the scuff of his collar before violently kicking the boy away.

"Ugghhh.." Naruto grunted out as he felt the taste of iron in his mouth. Even for something as simple as a sparring match Kuzan didn't really know how to hold back. He chuckled just as expected from a fellow student who studied under Zephyr.

The vice-admiral yawned as he watched the boy get up once more despite the kick. He actually made sure to put more strength in that blow than before hoping to end the fight there and then but apparently the boy didn't know when to give up. "You know you have no chance of winning?"

"I know never really thought I could beat you in a sparring match Kuzan" said Naruto as he took a deep breath. "But if I can hit you even once then I'd consider it my win" he said as he pulled his left leg back. He stood on one leg for a while as he steadied his breathing. "**Rankyaku: Ryu no Kiba (Storm Leg: Dragon's Fang)**" the boy suddenly shouted as he lashed his left leg towards Kuzan kicking multiple times in the air as his leg was literally blurring at the speed and succession of his kicks that sent waves upon waved of white serrated arcs of wind towards his assailant.

Normally a **Rankyaku** would be a plain destructive arc of wind pressure but the boy found a way for his wind arc to be stronger, sharper, and deadlier by simply creating serrations upon the arc's edge by manipulating the numbers and angles of his kicks.

It took months of training for him to perfect the concept of the attack but it was worth it in the end as he watched the serrated arcs easily slicing his assailant into pieces until there was nothing left of the man.

Naruto smirked "Yatta!" the boy shouted as he pumped both of his fists in the air. "I won!" he added in between his exhausted pants.

"That was good but never let your guard down bozu" came a voice from behind the young saint. Immediately stopping and thoughts of victory that he had. Before he even noticed it Naruto already felt the air around him drop down to ridiculous levels. It only took a second later before Naruto was encased in solid ice.

"That was good fight bozu but it's still a bit too early for you to defeat me" a smiling Kuzan said as he looked at the boy who was still froze in his ice.

"Though I think I might have gone overboard a bit" he said as he grabbed one of a few nearby buckets filled with hot water that was prepared beforehand. The man hastily splashed twenty buckets worth of water before the ice surrounded the boy melted.

"Oi bozu are you still alive?" asked the curly-haired man with a hint of panic in his voice. He really didn't want to be responsible for the death of a Tenryuubito not when he was just recently promoted as a vice-admiral.

The man quickly placed his hand on the boy's neck in order to get his pulse. The man's blood ran cold when he felt nothing from it. "Oh shit…" he said as he placed both his hands on his head. "This is not cool, Sengoku will kick my ass for this. Wait screw kicking my ass Zephyr sensei will kill me for this"

The man turned around looking away from the boy's body as he continued panicking and just for a moment the man let his guard down.

The apparently dead Naruto smirked as he shot out of the ground and ran towards the still panicking Vice-Adrmial "Never let your guard down Kuzan!" he shouted as he cocked his left arm back while keeping his index finger pointed at the man.

The boy trusted his arm forward making his extended finger shot out with increased force towards the ice user's chest. "**Shigan: Ryuso (Finger Gun: Dragon Claw)**" he shouted as the tip of his index finger turned black for a moment as he sent the offending digit towards Kuzan who already reacted to his oncoming blow by bringing his forearm up to block the attack.

Just as Naruto's finger made contact with Vice-Admiral's limb the man entire arm exploded in chunks of ice once again nullifying the boy's attack.

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto as he took a few steps away from the logia user "Fuck you Kuzan… "Naruto spat out in between his labored breaths. Let it be known that after almost three years of training with different Marines the boy's choice of words became rather colourful when in the presence of his trainers or other trainees. However he was sure to refrain from using such words in the presence of his relatives. Since he really didn't want them to nag him for it.

"Mah mah those are some inappropriate words coming from a tenryuubito… you should be more grateful you know. I did spar with you as a favour for Zephyr-sensei"

"Yeah…. He told me something about taking my training to the next level… never expected him to want me to fight against Logia users of all people… I mean I thought zone user's like that Dalmatian guy was bad… but you're just fucked up…"

"So what do you think?"

"I hate Logia users"

"Just wait when you have to fight Kakashi when he's serious."

"I've sparred with him before but he never showed any signs of having eaten a devil fruit. Is he logia too?"

"Now that would be spoiling future surprises wouldn't it?" replied a rather smug Kuzan.

Naruto sighed before turning towards the clock inside the room. It was already late afternoon just about the right time for sparring training to end "Well thanks for the day." The Tenryuubito said as he grabbed a towel that was placed nearby the buckets and used it to wipe his sweat. The boy sighed "I wanted to fight some more but I have a boat ride to catch… I'll see you in later Kuzan" said the young saint as he continue wiping of his sweat while as he left the field.

The Vice Admiral kept a sheepish smiled on his way as he watched the young tenryuubito leave. A few minutes later after making sure that the boy was finally away the ice user lifted the sleeve of his forearm. "Bozu really has a good future ahead of him" the man said as he spotted a small bruise on his forearm which was a proof that the boy's Rokushiki and Haki training was progressing magnificently.

Thinking what the boy could become in the future brought shivers down his spine. "I just hope he uses his power wisely" he added as he picked up on the sound of silent footsteps approaching.

"Yoh" the owner of the silent steps greeted as Kuzan rolled his sleeve back down before turning towards the source of the voice.

"Hello Kakashi" the Logia user greeted lazily as he looked at his fellow Vice Admiral. Hakate Kakashi the son of the former marine Admiral Hakate Sakumo. Despite the man's rather laid back and lazy demeanour he was a prodigy in combat earning the position of a rear-admiral at the mere age of twelve proving that he inherited more from his father than his last name and white hair.

"Yoh Kuzan, sparring with Naruto huh?" Kakashi asked as he read a small orange book while laughing ever so perversely underneath the black face mask that covered half his face.

"Yeah Naruto-bozu is going to be really strong and scary one day." The man said as he yawned. "I wish my younger cousin had the same drive as bozu." Kuzan complained as he remembered his rather laid back cousin who was currently training within marineford as well.

"Mah mah, I've met him a few times." Kakashi said as he turned a page from his book with one hand "He's really smart for his age." he giggled perversely for a second making Kuzan sweat drop couldn't he even put that thing down for a second. "And I've seen him train while not like Naruto-kun his Rokushiki is progressing as well. Honestly he reminds me of you."

"What do you mean?"

"A somehow lazier version of you"

"He really lacks motivation you know?"

Kakashi nodded "Actually spotted him skipping training to go off and watch clouds Zephyr-sensei chewed his ass for that one as well" answered the white haired vice admiral as a marine officer suddenly ran towards them panic visible in his face as he stopped in front of the two vice-admirals before saluting.

"Vice Admiral Kuzan, Vice Admiral Kakashi you two have been called for-" the man paused for a moment to catch his breath "A buster call on Ohara"

"I see…" said Kakashi as he closed the orange book and placed it in the pockets of his black cargo pants. "Kuzan it's time to work" he said as he walked towards the exit of the room.

"The island of scholars huh? So much history burned to ashes" contemplated Kuzan as he lazily followed his fellow vice-admiral.

They had justice to uphold.

**-Infernal Dragon- **

The sun was still shinning high above the heavens as the wind blew gently towards Naruto while the boy walked out of the huge galleon that brought him from Marineford to the holy land in just under three hours.

Naruto froze before he could even take one step towards the hard cement pavement when he heard the familiar sound of someone shouting his name from the top of their lungs "Saint Naruto-sama!" said the voice making the boy immediately face palm.

In between his fingers, the boy could see a slightly tanned man with a scar running across the bridge of his nose walking slowly but furiously towards him. The man also has spiky brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and was also wearing a sharp black suit "Where have you been young master?"

"Marineford training with Kuzan" the boy answered as he walked pass the scarred man who currently served as his temporary guardian and butler.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going master? I was worried sick! Who knows what could have happened to you!"

Naruto sighed "Iruka-san the only way I could be danger inside Marineford is if Whitebeard himself attacks the place and seriously what are the chances of that actually happening? Yeah not in a million years"

"Then I humbly request that you bring me along with you next time master."

"No, the last time I brought you with me you didn't do anything but scream and try to get in the way of my training" said the young tenryuubito as he kept walking along the port making his way towards the area where the carriages were parked.

"But master that dog kept attacking you until you were almost dead"

"He would have stopped eventually I mean Zephyr-sensei was there ready to intervene if needed. And really that day made me realize how important dodging is." deadpanned Naruto as Iruka suddenly took a few steps in front of him and opened the door of a nearby carriage.

Naruto nodded in thanks as he climbed in the carriage and sat on one of the carriage's comfy cushions. After a short while Iruka entered as well and sat in front of the eccentric noble before the carriage started to move.

"Master why must you keep training yourself like this? It is barbaric for a noble such as you to participate in such a mundane task"

"Iruka would you rather have me become like my cousin saint Charlos? Spoiled, Bratty, and Overweight? I mean he is five years older than me and he still picks his nose and eats his boogers."

"Ah…" the man actually found himself chuckling "That would certainly be awful" he admitted. "You sure are mature for your age Naruto-sama"

"I'm not mature Iruka, I just know how to act properly when I'm in the presence of others." He said as he looked out the window of the carriage and was given a sight of the wonderful and rich streets of Mariejois while the vehicle made its way towards his mansion. Emphasis on his because at the young age of seven the boy inherited his uncle's estate after the man got himself killed by the very slave that he wanted the Naruto to brand.

Despite the rather rocky relationship between Naruto and his uncle, he in fact did not hate the man and was actually sad when he passed away. He really should have thanked the man for the lessons he forced the boy to take in the past because if not for them he would have had a rather tough time to manage the large sum of money that was left behind for him.

"Then Naruto-sama I must ask if there is anything you need for you party tonight?" asked Iruka effectively breaking the boy from his train of thought.

"Ah yeah… today is my birthday" he said as he kept his eyes glued on the outside taking note of that every person he saw was either a rich noble or a poor slave. "Do I really need to have such a grand party? I'm actually fine in not celebrating it at all."

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but your other relatives such as Saint Roswald, Saint Jalmack, and Saint Mjosgard's father were quite adamant in having a large celebration"

Naruto sighed "They just want to rub their power on the faces of the other nobles that they'll invite."

"Naruto-sama I must also ask you to wear you-"

"I am not wearing that bubble in my head."

"But-"

"If this was to be a celebration for my own birth then I am entitled to do what I want and what I want is to not wear a resin bubble over my head"

This time it was Iruka's turn to sigh why did his young master have to be so stubborn at times "Just why are you so adamant in not wearing it?"

"Because I'm not egoistic and narcissistic enough to think that I deserve to breathe different air than those dubbed as commoners by my fellow nobles." He said as he yawned near the end. "How much time do I have until the party starts?"

"I estimate around five hours and twenty two minutes after arriving in the estate master that is assuming that we arrive there in twelve minutes and forty seven seconds you spend only an hour and a half on getting ready for the party since it will only take fifteen to twenty minutes to get to Saint Roswald's mansion."

"I see…" the boy said as he closed his eyes and leaned comfortably beside the window seat. "Then please" the boy yawned "wake me up later" he said as he slowly fell into deep slumber.

The older man smiled "Hai young master"

**-Infernal Dragon-**

Naruto clothed in white robes in a similar fashion to other world nobles tried his best to keep a straight face as he was led down a wide hallway by two butlers. The time he has been suddenly dreading for was fast approaching.

The celebration of his birth, it wasn't really the actual event that bothered him but rather that people in the party. Specifically majority of the nobles and all the other Tenryuubito since he just couldn't find it in himself to appreciate or get along with them due to what the others have labelled as Naruto's "eccentric" nature i.e. his stance on slavery which earned the hatred of some despite his young age.

For once he wished Iruka was by his side since the man was really good in dealing with other nobles. However certain circumstances –the man was vague about it, prevented his most trusted aide to be by his side as for this auspicious event.

The boy sighed and accepted his fate as the two men stopped right in front of a door leading to the great hall often used for celebrations. He could feel the presence of about a hundred people on the other side of the room and like his experience before within the slave pen he allowed himself to sense their emotions.

Pride

Lust

Envy

Gluttony

Greed

Sloth

Wrath

Those were the seven most powerful emotions he felt emanating from the other side of the room completely overshadowing the other ones. He was actually not that much surprised since most of if not all the nobles he had met always exuded one if not more of those seven emotions.

"Would you like to enter now?" the two men by the door asked simultaneously.

The boy nodded "Please and thank you" he said as the two men opened the door. Right on cue the boy heard the loud booming voice announce his arrival.

"The guest of honour… Saint Naruto" the man said as the young noble took his first steps towards the large hall while being welcomed by the sound of applause from the various nobles within the room.

"Well here goes nothing" Naruto though as numerous nobles quickly approached him.

"Happy Birthday Naruto-sama"

"It's good to see you Naruto-sama"

"Ah you're not wearing your resin bubble helmet Naruto-sama. Is that a new fashion sense? "

"My my such a rebel for someone as young as you hahahaha"

"Such insolence… not wearing a resin bubble is to not be a tenryuubito… hah did you hear that the boy eve trains with those barbarians."

"Always a pleasure to see you with us Naruto-sama…. You've met my daughter right? She's your age!"

"Ah Naruto-sama it's unfortunate that your uncle passed away but just tell me if you need help managing the vast amount of money your uncle left behind."

"I wish I had life as easy at that kid does.. All the money in the world at the palm of his hands"

"Happy Birthday Naruto-sama, I heard you didn't have any slaves so can I interest you to some fine ones young master?"

It hasn't even been ten seconds and he already found himself swarmed by people who wanted to take advantage of him or flat out hate him.

How fun.

Closing his eyes the boy sighed once more.

This was going to be a long night.

-**Infernal Dragon-**

To the young nobles relief things finally calmed down after a few hours. A few hours which he exhaustingly spent on talking with either nobles who tried to upgrade their status by arranging a marriage for him or his relatives that gave him an earful about how he is not acting befitting of his status due to the absence of a certain bubble around his head.

Heck he even overhead some of the Tenryuubito tell their younger children not to copy the blonde saint making him out as some kind of rebel or bad example.

Ah what better way to celebrate someone's birth by subtly bad mouthing him or nagging at him?

He was seriously beginning to doubt that this entire event was actually made for his sake.

Sighing once more the boy walked along the large banquet hall ignoring other nobles who tried to start up another conversation as he looked for a few people that he was certain to have come to this event.

As he walked around the crowd he smiled as he finally noticed a familiar man standing beside a group of marines that were probably deployed all over the manor in order to maintain peace and prevent any intruders to come about and ruin the party.

"Ah sensei!" said Naruto as he ran towards a familiar figure within the bustling crowd. However before he could even reach his sensei a large muscular hand snaked around his neck and lifted him up from the ground. "What the heck?"

A rather old an amused voice said "Hello Gaki missed me?"

Naruto did not even need to look at the person to know who he was. How could he even forget that voice? It belonged to that insane man who threw him down the Red Line and ordered him to climb back up under the premise of training.

Acting on instinct Naruto immediately swung his hand back to try and slug the man in the face. To his surprise his fist actually hit the man's face only problem was that it felt like he was punching steel.

"Ouch!" the young saint cried out as he started shaking his now sore fist.

"Bwahahahahaha! Good punch gaki but still not strong enough to hurt me!"

"Grrr… Baka jiji"

"Now now, enough messing around with Naruto Garp" interjected Zephyr.

"Wahahahaha no promises" the hero said as he let go of the boy and placed him on the ground before patting his head. "Eight Year Old now huh? How time moves bwahahahah soon enough you'll grow up and get yourself a girlfriend"

"Baka ji!" the boy said lightly blushing as he did so. Having people like Kuzan and Kakashi teaching him every now and then certainly made the boy more aware of the opposite sex, especially after reading one of the orange books that the white haired marine often read.

"Bwahahaha he's blushing!" said a snickering Garp as he pointed one hand at Naruto.

"Shut up Jiji!" shouted Naruto as he jumped off the ground and threw another punch at the older marine's face this time adding more force that he used earlier. Like always the man just shrugged the punch off and continued laughing.

"I told you before you'd need more than that Gaki"

Naruto just pouted in response while thinking 'Stupid Jiji'

"Don't let Garp bother you that much Naruto" Zephyr said as he placed a hand inside his purple suit and pulled out a small scroll. "Happy Birthday" he said as he handed the scroll to the boy.

Naruto gratefully took the scroll and looked at it in genuine confusion.

"It has the basic underlying concepts of Rokushiki Ougi" the famed instructor said making the boy's eyes instantly widened. The older man could have sworn that for a second he saw bright stars shinning in place of the boy's eyes.

"But I thought you said you weren't going to teach me until I was ten."

"Well you're a fast learner" The admitted secretly admiring the fact that the boy could absorb his lessons like a sponge. Damn brat learned and polish all of the six stances in a year and a half, a feat that only a handful of individuals managed to achieve.

"Thank you!"

Zephyr just smiled as he patted the boys head. At this point he pretty much already treated the boy like a son specifically an annoying bratty son.

"Bwahahahaha Sorry but I have no gift for you today Gaki but you know what as a gift I'll train you for the next month!" the marine hero proclaimed as the look of happiness from the boy's faces was quickly drained away and replaced by one of pure horror.

He barely survived a week in training with the man, a month would be just overkill for his young body.

Zephyr chuckled as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder "I'm sure Garp will hold back a bit this time." He looked at the time "It's getting late gaki it's time for you to go now, this is your party I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend it with two old men like us"

"It wouldn't be that bad sensei" Naruto admitted as he scratched the back of his head. "But yeah I still need to greet most of the guests" he said as he lightly bowed "I'll see you two later" he said as he left the two legendary marine officers.

Garp kept his eyes glued on the boy as he watched him walk away "That Gaki scares me… that's no punch any normal eight year old can pull off…" he said as he rubbed his cheek "He actually reminds me of my own son…"

"That's a surprise… you rarely talk about your son"

"There's a good reason why Zephyr I just hope the brat doesn't turn out like him."

Meanwhile the boy continued walking in the wide hall while taking note of the already dark sky that he saw through the large windows of the hall. The moon was already up along with some stars, if he had the option he would have rather just stayed in front of the window and stared at the wonderful night sky.

It was then that the boy notice a person standing in front of one of the windows looking up at the night sky. It was a teen who was only a few years older than him with raven black hair wearing a sharp black suit that made him stand out amongst the wealthily dressed nobles.

Before he even noticed it the young saint was already only a few steps behind the older teen.

"Yoh!" Naruto greeted as the teen broke his gaze from the moon and kindly turned toward the younger boy, surprise was evident in his face for a moment before his features turned to a rather cold and expressionless one as he kindly bowed to the boy.

"Enjoying the view of the night sky tonight?"

"Yes" the teen said as he looked back at the window.

"Mhm… it looks pretty good tonight… specially the moon" the boy noted as he too peered out of the window.

"Hmm…" Naruto tilted his head towards the teen "Hey my name is Saint Naruto! Nice to meet you umm…"

"Itachi" the teen answered in a flat monotone this time not breaking his gaze from the moon.

"Itachi-san" the boy nodded as he learned of the teen's name. "Then Itachi-san can I ask you a question?"

"If it is within my power to answer your question then do so Tenryuubito-san"

The boy focused his eyes at the older teen as he carefully observed the ravenette's features "Why do you look worried?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were standing all alone here all cold and mysterious but you can say that I felt as if you were worrying about something while you were watching the moon."

"I was thinking about my brother" The teen admitted not bothering to spout out a random lie or ignore the noble.

"Is he sick?"

"Yes, he got sick because he trained himself too hard" Itachi said before letting out a barely audible chuckle. "He is actually your age and was supposed to come here in my place Tenryuubito-san"

"Ah so you're worrying about him huh? I hope he gets well soon"

"Thank you for your concern Tenryuubito-san"

"Mah mah call me Naruto, Itachi-san"

"Hn" the teen replied as he kept staring at the night sky effectively ending the conversation between the two of them.

"Well nice meeting you Itachi-san I hope have fun in my party!" Naruto said as he walked away from the ravenette.

"What a strange boy…" Itachi said dropping his mask for a moment before returning to an even calmer and colder persona he did have the image of a professional killer belonging to the strongest intelligence to uphold.

After parting ways with Itachi the birthday boy returned to his previous endeavor of wondering around the large hall in the hopes of passing time so he could finally go home.

The words "Happy birthday dear cousin" coming from a familiar feminine source caught the boy's attention causing him to suddenly stop his self-imposed pilgrimage around the hall.

He turned towards the speaker and found himself face to face with his younger cousin Saint Shalulia. "Thank you for the greetings cousin" replied Naruto albeit rather lazily.

"Hmmm It's been a long time Naruto. I haven't seen you since uncle's funeral."

"Yeah I've been busy d-"

"Naruto-san would you care to answer a question for me?" the female saint asked cutting of her older cousin.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the girl's rudeness. "What is it?"

"Why do you not wear a resin bubble over your head like I do?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why? Is this not the symbol of our nobility even amongst the nobles? Why do you lower yourself to breathing the same air as they do? Are you not proud to be a noble?"

Naruto held back a sigh he already answered the question multiple times that night. His relative really were nosy "I do it because I want to." He replied before asking his own question. "Tell me cousin have you ever tried taking off the bubble around your head?"

"No since my father always told me not to do it."

"Try it sometimes who knows you might find out that there is nothing different with the air we breathe in."

"But my father also told me to-" this time it was her turn to get cut off mid-sentence at the sudden arrival of her father Saint Roswald. "Happy Birthday Naruto!"

Naruto lightly bowed his head "Thank You Saint Roswald-san"

The older man smiled "I see you are talking to my daughter Naruto perhaps you're interested in-"

This time Naruto actually sighed "Thank you again for the offer Roswald-san but right now I am not interested in having any potential suitors."

Roswald started chuckling as he watched his daughter turn away with a pink tinge visible in her cheeks. "Hahaha just keep in mind that the offer will stand until the end of time."

"I will keep that in mind"

"Very well" replied saint Roswald before clapping his hands. "Now it's about time for the main entertainment of the night."

Naruto looked at the old man visibly confused at his words "What are you talking about?"

"Ah for tonight's entertainment I have volunteered to have some slaves from my collection fight it out for our entertainment."

The boy's eyes widened "What?"

"If I wasn't clear I said that I was going to have a few pirates from my collection fight for our entertainment tonight."

"And you want me to watch along with you?"

"Well of course it is your birthday"

"I have to pass"

"I see then if you change your mind know that your seat will be reserved for you" the man said as he gestured towards his daughter to follow him.

"I'll see you later cousin" said Shalulia as she left together with her father.

He watched as Roswald with his daughter Shalulia walk away, making their way towards the center of the hall where a large steel cage with two men now stood.

How they manage to put that in there without him noticing he did not know but for what seemed like the hundred time that night the boy sighed again while shaking his head as leaned against a wall far away from the actual celebration.

Thanks to the two years of training he spent with Zephyr he finally managed to control his unique ability, but that didn't mean that he has already forgotten about those voices he heard long ago and right now as he watched his relatives play with the slaves he couldn't help but feel disgust towards them.

He really didn't like seeing people suffer like that but he could do nothing about it at least not yet since really who would be stupid enough to follow the orders of an eight year old boy. Much less him trying to order his egocentric relatives to stop what the entertainment for the night.

The boy closed his eyes as he heard the sounds of cheering begin along with the sounds of a scuffle indicating that the night's entertainment is underway. He knew it was his birthday but he really wasn't in the mood to celebrate it any longer.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

The moon was already shining ever so brightly a midst the now cloudy night sky as Naruto walked out of the carriage that carried him all the way from his uncle's mansion back to his own.

"Thanks" the boy said to his driver before turning away from the man. With silent yet steady steps the boy began walking ever so slowly towards the large golden gates etched with the carvings of dragons that served as the main gate of his home.

He stopped in front of the gate as it was slowly opened from the other side by none other than Iruka. "Good evening young master did you have fun in your party?"

"I didn't really have fun, as I predicted it was nothing but my relatives acting like their usual selves although I did see Garp-jiji and Sensei so it wasn't a hundred percent bad."

"I see, then perhaps your uncle's gift may cheer you up?"

"My uncle's gift?" the boy asked as he finally noticed what appeared to be a sheathed katana in Iruka's hand. "Oh cool did he get me a katana for my birthday?"

Iruka gulped as he rubbed the back of his head "Well… it's part of your gift from your late uncle master"

"Ah there's more?" Naruto asked excitedly at the thought of another present aside from the katana. "What is it?"

"Well would you please follow me young master?" Iruka asked as he walked towards the direction of one of the rarely used rooms in the first floor of the mansion.

The eight year old Saint nodded as he complied with his guardian's wishes.

Iruka stopped in front of the doors leading to the room. "Master I would like for you to stay here first. It might be too dangerous if you enter first."

"Huh? Why'd you need to do that?" the boy said as he placed his hand on the door knob. "I can take care of myself." He added as he opened the door and quickly ran inside the room.

A flash of crimson red, that was all Naruto saw before a fist flew straight for his face. For once the boy was caught off guard and was unable react. Before long he found himself staggering back as the punch connected to his face.

The boy blinked a few times as he just stared at the person just attacked him. A girl his age with long crimson red hair that framed both sides of her face wearing sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was coloured yellow held together by a green sash along with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown sandals was standing ever so proudly in front of him with one of her fists extended forward.

"Slave my butt dattebane! I will never be a slave to someone with such a weak Warrior's Soul like you!" the boy heard from his attacker as he finally noticed one the bomb collars attached on the girl's neck.

Naruto again blinked a few times as he placed a hand over his lips and noticed that he was bleeding.

Iruka ran to his side with a visibly horrified expression on his face. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama Let me-"

"No let me handle this" he said cutting off the man as he wiped off the blood away from his lip. He directed his attention towards the crimsonette in front of him, she was smirking while positioning herself in a basic fighting stance. Feet slightly apart while both of arms were held up towards her face. "So you don't want to be a slave?"

"You bet!" the girl said as she dropped down from her stance for a moment in order to pump her fist in the air.

The blonde and the other man just sweat dropped shaking his head Naruto got in his own fighting stance. He held his arms towards his body defensively while making sure to keep his feet apart to ensure that he could move properly if needed. "I don't really want a slave and if I'm guessing what my uncle had in mind he was planning to give me my first slave. I'd actually tell you to just go ahead and leave but it really looks like you want to fight" he said making the girl nod confirming his suspicions.

Naruto sighed "How about this if you defeat me I'll let you go?"

The girl grinned "Then I'm going to kick your ass!" she shouted as she ran towards the boy fist cocked back before throwing another punch aimed at his face.

Not falling for it this time the blonde took a few steps back as he let the girl to continue on her offensive. The boy took a deep breath as he concentrated and kept his eyes focused on the girl's attacks.

Gritting his teeth the boy purposely let a few of her punches land and noted that they lacked power but still had a form of grace in it.

Her kicks were sharp, really sharp with enough training he had no doubt that the girl would be able to fire off a mean Rankyaku.

The boy internally smiled, this girl was definitely trained by someone before she was captured and enslaved.

"Stop dodging! Dattebane!" she said as her attacks got fiercer.

"If you say so" said the blonde as he shifted gears. The boy quickly dodge the girl's oncoming attacks while countering with his own series of jabs and to his unbidden surprise the girl dodged his blows proving to him that aside from her combat ability she also had nice reflex to back it along.

The girl smiled ever so brightly as she kept her assault while casually dodging the boy's own attacks "If that's all you have then I'll be free by the end of the day"

Naruto just shook his head as he quickly took a few steps back successfully distancing himself a few metres away from the girl "Well if you wish I would definitely give you a glimpse of what I can do."

"You're all talk! Prove it!"

Naruto let out an amused smirk "Don't blink." he said before disappearing in a burst of speed surprising the girl because before she even knew it the boy's fist already connected to her stomach. A few seconds later the girl was already clutching her stomach coughing violently while kneeling on the ground.

Naruto shook his right hand as he looked down on the girl "Well It seems you can't handle my strength" he said as he turned away from the girl. "Well you can go now enjoy your freedom." He said dismissing the girl as he once again reinforced the fact that he did not want to have any slaves.

"Wait a minute ttebane!" the girl shouted out managing to get the retreating blonde's attention. This time it was the boys turn to be surprised as he watched the red hair girl slowly stand up despite his blow. He knew for a fact that he did not hold back on that punch and by god he knew that it was strong enough to even crack small boulders.

"As if such a weak punch that lacks a Warrior's Soul can defeat me!"

The blonde just raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he heard the girl repeat the word warrior's soul once more for some reason he could swear he read that term before. Taking his head out of the proverbial gutter the boy came to a realization that he did not even know the name of his foe. "Well then would you mind telling me your name?" he asked.

"My name is Kushina! Proud Samurai of Wano! You better remember it because it's the name of the person who will kick your ass" the girl declared as she once again began her assault.

Naruto smiled as he gladly responded by meeting her blow per blow in a furious exchange that left Iruka who was standing in the side dumbfounded at the amount of skill mere eight year old kids could possess.

The smile that was on Naruto's face slowly turned to a frown as the fight dragged on. The girl's movements felt mechanical, monotonous, and unnatural. It was as if she wasn't even comfortable in fighting with her fists in the first place.

Naruto kept his gaze locked on the girl as he observed her movements carefully. He blocked one of the girl's kicks with his forearm before taking a few steps back while swaying his upper body to evade the girl's barrage of punches. It was then that he noticed the girl was gazing away from him during the whole exchange.

Curious as to what the girl was looking at he followed her gaze and found that she staring right at Iruka. Specifically the katana that the man held. His eyes then slightly widened as he remembered one of the stories he read in the past. The tales of samurais from Wano and how they often fought with their swords.

It was then that realization dawned upon the boy. The girl was already fighting him with a handicap. She should have already known what he was capable of when he caught her off guard and punched her in the gut.

If so then why didn't she give up?

Better yet why did she try to go after Iruka to acquire her sword?

Naruto shook his head as he began fighting even more defensively focusing more on evading Kushina's blows by using **Kami-e (Paper Drawing) **to make his body more limp making it easier to dodge the girl's attack.

"Grrr stop dodging!" Kushina growled out for the second time that night as the boy once again did nothing but dodge her attacks.

"I'm not dodging" Naruto said as he narrowly dodged another fist aimed for his face. "I'm looking for" He continued as he crouched down and suddenly took one quick step forward getting inside of the girl's guard. "One opening" he finished as he extended his index finger forward before thrusting it at the girl's shoulder. "**Shigan (Finger Gun)**"

"Arrrggghh!" a pain filled shout came from the girl as it felt like she had been shot with a gun in her shoulder. The girl quickly crumpled to the ground as she held on to her now wounded and bleeding shoulder. The girl gritted her teeth in pain as she looked at the young noble and glared at him with her watery violet eyes.

Taking that as a sign of his victory the boy flicked the girl's blood of his index finger before asking her the question that bothered him near the end of their battle. "Why didn't you ask for your katana?"

The girl looked surprised for a moment before her features returned to her normal feisty one. "My pride as a samurai forbids me to ask mercy upon my very captors"

"Even if it means becoming an actual slave?"

"Such is the pride of a true samurai dattebane!" the girl said as she pumped her fist up in the air. "Atatata~" she muttered in pain as she lowered her arm apparently forgetting that she was injured for a second.

Naruto just found himself sweat dropping to the girl's antics.

After a few seconds of cringing in pain the girl focused on the young tenryuubito once more"I promise on my pride and honour as a samurai of Wano to defeat you and earn my freedom"

The boy sighed "So you're okay becoming a slave? Honestly I don't really want any slaves… I actually despise having slaves but… I don't really want to damage your pride by purposely throwing a match or just letting you go. Wait let me guess your not planning on leaving until you defeat me?"

Kushina only nodded.

"Okay then I could use someone like you here."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"I want you to be my friend!" the boy answered smiling surprising both the girl and Iruka "What?" The two said in unison. The latter snapped out of her shock faster than the former "Like hell! I'll be your friend. I'll kick your ass before we become friend dattebane!"

Naruto just chuckled as he turned towards the still dumbfounded Iruka.

"Iruka"

"Hai Naruto-sama?"

"Give her immediate medical care, make sure that she is healed by tomorrow, and also take off the collar around her neck"

"But Naruto-sama you need that to make sure that she doesn't runaway or worse hurt you" the man replied. He was well aware of the eccentric nature of the young saint but having a slave without a slave collar was unheard of.

"If you didn't notice Iruka-san I can handle her myself" he said ignoring the hiss coming from the injured samurai "And she won't run away I read from one of my books that Samurais of Wano uphold their pride and honor among others. She already promised to earn her freedom by defeating me." He looked at the girl "Isn't that right Samurai-san?"

The girl nodded. "I never go back on my words dattebane!" she said trying to pump her fist in the air only to cringe in pain as the wound in her shoulder continued to bleed out.

"Iruki-san, medical attention. Now." Naruto ordered making the man nod and as he scooped the girl within his arms before running out of the room leaving behind a slightly smiling Naruto.

"What an interesting girl" he said as he too exited the room before heading to his own bedroom to get some sleep.

During the late hours of that October day with the moon shining ever so brightly in the night sky marked the first meeting between Naruto and the woman who would later be feared throughout the whole world, his loyal first mate and right hand woman. The Akai no Bishamoten of Wano, Kushina.

**-Infernal Dragon END-**

**EN 1:** **Naruto and Kushina: **Relationship will be mostly like Ace and Whitebeard's initial meeting meaning they will have a rather volatile relationship until later on when the two will finally get along and hopefully develop to something else *wink wink*

**EN 2: Kushina: **Yes the one and only red hot habanero of Konoha is the future first mate of Naruto. Despite being from Wano where girls are said to act more traditionally (ie be graceful and stay in the kitchen sexist stuff) Kushina is not like the others due to her being the descendant of a certain samurai who she deeply admires. Actually she mirrors her ancestor a lot. (Kudos to those who can make the connection ;3)

**EN 3:** **Naruto being born with Haki:** Yes due to certain circumstances he was born with the ability much like Otohime and Aisa whether he got this ability from the his still unknown parents is still yet to be seen.

**EN 4:** **Fighting styles: **Naruto will mostly be Rokushiki and Haki with most of his attacks being dragon themed because he like dragons (something that he will be made fun of in the future ) while Kushina will mostly be a swordsman but will also know a few more Rokushiki Moves.

**EN 5: Other Narutoverse Characters: **Aside from the ones shown in the first chapter a few of them will be scattered around throughout the story their roles may vary from simple villagers, notorious pirates, or righteous marines as seen with a few people who cameo'd this chapter.

**Future Chapter Spoiler:**

Naruto slowly stood up his breathing rough and labored as he steadied himself while pushing aside the rubble left from the building he just crashed in. Damn that guy really didn't know how to hold back.

Wiping the blood off his lip the blue-eyed noble readied himself as he felt the approaching presence of his attacker.

"So you still stand Tenryuubito-san" said the imposing figure that made his way towards the saint. The man's footsteps were heavy and filled with power, the boy could actually here the earth slowly crack and give in to the man's steps.

He already knew that the man was strong but add to the fact that he was enraged and currently going around in a rampage the spiky hair blonde noble knew that his work was cut out from him.

"Well it's going to take more than one punch to take me out" said Naruto as he took a deep breath while he focused solely on his opponent. Knowing that one wrong move was death for him the boy cleared his mind and got ready to react to anything his assailant can do.

"I was willing to give you a swift death as a repayment for your kindness but it seems that would not be an option." The man said as he drew a sword with his left hand while drawing a flint lock pistol in the other.

"Sorry but…" the tenryuubito started as he suddenly quickly kicked one of his destructive arcs of wind towards his attacker who was caught off guard and forced to block the serrated projectile with his sword. "I'm not planning to die sometime soon…" the boy added as he suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed showing his mastery over **Soru**.

The boy reappeared behind his attacker who was still busy blocking the first attack. "Fisher Tiger-san!" Naruto shouted as he fired off another **Ryu no Kiba** which collided with the enraged fishman's back making him to wince in pain, and momentarily loosen his hold upon his blade causing the initial serrated arc to clash against the merman's body.

Naruto took a few steps back as he watched both of his attacks connect causing dust to blow around the area covering his foe in dusty smoke.

"Damn" Naruto cursed as he watched the smoke recede.

In front of him standing ever so tall with wounds all over his muscular and imposing glory was none other than the adventurer Fisher Tiger.

And quite frankly he did not look pleased.

**Ty for reading**

**Please review here**

**For any feed back**

**or suggestions**

**l**

**V**


	3. Tempering of the Dragon

**Infernal Dragon**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing dattebane!

**AN1: 54 reviews, 7,053k views, 8 C2s, 233 Favs, **and **216 Follows** before I start with this AN I'd like to say thank you very much for the great reception! I hope to not disappoint you guys.

**AN2: **Now about this chapter initially I wrote it as a chapter mainly concentrating on training with a younger Naruto and Kushina but after rereading it a few times I found it a bit too dry for my tastes so I decided to forgo with the needless filler chapters for now and basically start with actual plot advancement for about Three Chapters before eventually slowing down the pace to allow more character development amongst my main cast during **The Dragon's Voyage Arc** so here's the Second Part of the **Dragon's Origin Arc**.

**Side Note: **The maids in Naruto's house along with Iruka are hired help they are getting paid for it unlike slaves. I'm just placing this here after remembering the existence of House Slaves. Just remember to our protagonist slavery is a no no.

**Pairings: Naruto x ?**

**Tags: AU (Big Time), Strong Naruto (not god like at least not yet), Smart Naruto, Violence, Gore**

**Unbetad**

**-Infernal Dragon-**

**Story Starts**

**Chapter 2: Tempering of the Dragon **

The sound of rattling steel along with the heavy smell of blood and ammonia. Those were the first sensations that Naruto perceived as he regained consciousness. "Ugghh… what the hell?" he said as he placed his hand over his face as he did his best to block out the strong smell.

"Ugghhh" he let out another disgusted grunt as he opened his eyes. "What the hell?" he said as he was presented with the sight of rusty steel bars that enclosed him in a small circle outside. Beyond the metallic prison that encircled him was pure pitch-black darkness. His eyes suddenly widened as realization came down on him.

"Where am I?" He asked, mostly to himself only for his question to be answered a moment later in the form of the sound of something heavy and rather metallic object creaking ever so slowly. He cringed as he tried to cover his ears from the unholy noise only to find that his arms were bound in rusty blood crusted chains.

So he gritted his teeth as the deafening noise finally came to a halt after the appearance of a thin ray of light that appeared dimly along the darkness. This time Naruto closed his eyes as the light got brighter and brighter to a point that it almost blinded his cerulean blue eyes.

He slightly opened his eyes adjusting them ever so slowly to the new stimulant. It took a few moments for his vision to adjust. Lo and behold, the sight that welcomed him was an eerily familiar.

A sight that he tried his best to repress.

It was the same place he saw all those years ago.

He was within the slave pens.

But he was not a slave, more of a ghost…

A ghost chained upon an empty cell unable to do anything but watch.

He watched as several of his relatives appeared from the light and branded slaves.

He watched as they killed those who they deemed weak, rude, and unworthy.

He watched as some raped and abused the slaves repeatedly.

He watched as they laughed at the misery of others.

If he wasn't horrified by then he was sure to be at the next scene that appeared.

From within the light, a pair of nobles appeared.

He watched as the two smiled ever so brightly as they walked around the cages picking slaves for their amusement.

The bigger of the two then stopped and pointed to someone inside a cage, who exactly he pointed at Naruto did not know.

But he then watched as the smaller of the two pull something out of his pocket. A small child sized flintlock pistol. With mad glee the smaller figure pointed his gun towards the cage.

"No! Don't please no!" begged the restrained Naruto watching in agony as the smaller figure pulled the trigger.

A loud banging soundechoed throughout the air followed by loud thudding sound.

"Why?" Naruto asked tears already flowing from the side of his eyes as his cage suddenly moved to give him a better view of both the killer and the victim.

He tried to close his eyes but couldn't.

No he was not allowed to close his eyes.

So he watched… watched as beheld the truth he desperately tried to deny.

Standing outside the cage ever so menacingly with a condescending grin marred upon his face was none other than a younger version of him. While within the cage was none other than a girl whose crimson hair was dyed into a shade of deeper red with her own blood.

He then watched in continued horror as the boy slowly turn towards him while raising the very weapon he used to kill the girl. "Look uncle another weak slave"

The older noble nodded "You know what to do just like the good boy that you are"

"Yes" the young naruto said as he pulled back the hammer of the pistol while keeping it aimed at his older caged self "Naruto is a good boy…. Naruto is a good noble"

***Bang***

Naruto shot out of his bed tossing aside the premium sheets and comforter that made his sleep comfortable as he placed a hand on his chest. He could feel his heart beating rapidly while he hyperventilated. He could feel the cold sweat seeping out his body as his dream lingered in his mind.

It wasn't the first time he saw that dream, in fact it's been years since he started seeing it albeit slightly different versions of it. It wasn't always Kushina who played the role of the slave that his younger self murdered in cold blood, sometimes it was Iruka, Kuzan, Garp, Zephyr, and others who he actually cared for.

He used his free hand to clutch his head. It was a cruel and twisted dream of what he could have become if he did could not feel the emotions of others. He'd become just another corrupt noble within Mariejois and honestly the dream scared him to death. However what scared him the most was the fact that he knew that it wasn't going to be the last time he sees this dream.

Naruto closed his eyes trying his best to clear his mind while steadying his breathing. "I'm not going to be like them… I'm never going to be like them…" he said to himself as he took away his hand from his chest and used it to wipe the sweat forming in his forehead. "I'd rather die than become one of them."

The blue eyed noble took one deep breath as his breathing finally stabilized, with heart rate going back to normal. "Never ever…" he added to reinforce his previous words once more.

As Naruto calmed himself down he picked up on the low and subtle sound of footsteps steadily approaching his room. Turning his head towards the window perched a short distance away from his bed he was greeted by the sight of the twilight of the morning sky along with the very first rays of the sun.

It was dawn and for him that only meant one thing.

Fully calming himself down Naruto let out a small smile before tossing his sheets to the side as he got up from his bed. "Good timing… I need to take my mind of that dream…" he said before doing a series of quick stretches as he heard the silent footsteps stop just outside his doorstep.

"Well… let's get today started shall we?" said the blonde noble as he stopped stretching before bending his knees making his body lean towards the slowly opening door.

The door then opened as the person from the other side quickly entered, weapon already drawn and in mid swing heading towards him. The sight of the glistening steel made the noble smile as he kicked off the ground and dashed towards his attacker as he cocked his fist back hardening it as much as possible with both **Tekkai** and his **Haki**.

Naruto's reinforced fist meeting the glistening blade created a shockwave that crashed against the room cracking the walls along with the windows that already shattered under the pressure of the attacks.

He smiled as he saw the familiar shade of crimson that belonged to none other than his assailant. "Good morning to you too Kushi-chan" said Naruto while eye smiling as he took a few steps back while taking note of the small cut across his knuckles.

"Today will be the day a win dattebane!" proclaimed Kushina as her katana suddenly glowed a crimson hue much like her hair.

Naruto's eyes widened "Shit!" he cursed as the samurai swung her blade prompting him to jump out a nearby window to avoid the attack.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

***Boom***

The loud sound of an explosion echoed within the luxurious manor before reaching the ears of one guardian/ butler Iruka. The man sighed as he watched the newer maids of the mansion panicking.

The brown-haired man sighed as he rubbed his temples as he approached the panicking maids. "Calm down every this is alright… that's just young master and Kushina in one of their duels" he explained to the maids who managed to buy the explanation and calms themselves down.

***Boom***

Iruka heard once more as he let out another exasperated sigh. Like what the newer maids showed others would have already panicked and at the sound of a sudden explosion but he was rather used to it at this point of his career. The only real problem he had with it was the fact that he had to clean up after them and quite frankly that was never an easy job.

Rubbing his temples Iruka made his way towards the courtyard which was overlooked by the young master's room and as expected he saw a large amount of cracks and gashes upon the earth ruining what was once a beautiful field of various unique plant lives.

As he entered the courtyard Iruka immediately took a few steps to the side to avoid an uprooted tree that was tossed by his young master. The butler cringed as he felt a head ache coming as he saw the already familiar sight of his young master once again fighting the self-proclaimed violet eyed samurai.

Six years.

The butler couldn't believe that six years has already passed since the night he brought his young master the very same girl that he was fighting.

Six long and hard years that to him felt like an eternal torment due to the various hijinks the two often found themselves in. Much to his ire more than half of those occurrences were the crimsonette's fault. Seriously who challenges every person whose sword bumps with hers to a fight to the death?

He could only shake his head as he remembered the girl challenging no less than three vice-admirals to a fight on numerous occasions over the last few years just because their sheathed katanas' unintentionally hit her own.

She did end up losing all of those fights with of them resulting in her being literally stomped to a curb. She did pique their interest and earned a bit of their respect with her sheer determination and never give up attitude.

It was quite admirable even to his own opinion but he really just sincerely wished that she was as mature as the young master.

Shaking his head he watched the two adolescents exchange blows upon blows of what in his opinion were attacks that could even send a fully grown adult in the hospital for days or worse kill them.

Honestly it also confused him to no end why his master allowed the very girl who constantly threatened his life with these so called duels to get trainings from the marines as well. But his master just had to say something along the lines of "It's not fair if I get training and she doesn't" ending further questioning on that matter.

The man finally placed his hands away from his temples as he eyes focused on the two teens. His master Saint Naruto stood 5'5 tall while still possessing the same mop of spikey blonde hair that he had all those years ago. To Iruka he could definitely that his master has grew well these past few years as his body developed into a slim yet muscular frame that he knew that the women in the future would die for. He had to hold back a chuckle as he thought of the boy becoming a magnet for beautiful women in the future.

His eyes then shifted on Kushina who was busily waving her blade around in a rather graceful yet fierce manner. The girl was shorter than her master standing 5'1 and as much as he didn't want to admit it was actually growing increasingly beautiful with each passing day. Her build was slender, and feminine but had enough muscles in the right places to give her the power she needed to fight on par with any grown man. If not for the girl's tomboyish nature, reckless attitude, along with her status as "Not a Slave" she would have been a perfect candidate to become his master's future wife. This time he let out a snort as he could not imagine such an impulsive, arrogant, and stubborn girl becoming lady like.

***Boom***

Iruka heard again as he realized that he actually spaced out for a moment since he failed to notice the two distance themselves from each other lightly panting as they both brushed away sweat forming in their respective foreheads.

"It's time to finish this Kushi-chan" Iruka heard his young master say Naruto as the boy took a deep breath and prepared to release one of his more powerful attacks. "**Shikoryu (Supreme Dragon)**" he whispered as his left leg turned black with haki.

"Yeah it's time for me to finally win dattebane!" came from Kushina who held onto her 28 inch katana with her right hand in a reverse grip while an ominous red aura covered her blade making it more threatening borderline ominous. "**Ryukari jutsu: (Dragon Hunting Technique)**"

"**no Kiba! (Fang)**" shouted Naruto as he whipped his leg creating a large white serrated arc of wind and destruction that flew towards the samurai.

"**Shinku Hakai (Crimson Destruction)**" shouted Kushina as she too released her own albeit slightly smaller arc of pure crimson destructive power that was sent towards the noble.

The two attacks soon found themselves clashing against each other before detonating and causing an explosion tearing the whole area asunder and covering the area in dust. The sound of scuffling echoed through the dusty field before it receded showing Naruto who was standing in front of Kushina his left hand holding her right while his right hand's pointer finger was placed atop the girl's heart.

But that wasn't what caught Iruka's attention and made him freeze in shock, no it was the amount of damage the attacks created which left little to no remains of what was once a beautiful courtyard. He could already feel the stomach ulcer coming at the thought of cleaning up after them once more.

"I win"

"Grrr… I'll win next time dattebane!"

"I know keep trying your best okay?" said a smiling Naruto as he released his hold on the crimsonette prompting the girl to pout at her apparent loss for the day. Naruto then turned towards the spectator of their duel and let out a wave of his hand as greeting. "Ohayo Iruka-san" Naruto said snapping Iruka out of his shock.

"Ah… Ohayo Naruto-sama" Iruka greeted back lightly bowing as he did so.

This time it was Kushina who turned towards Iruka "Neh Irubak- I mean Iruka… I lost to again… can I have my cheer me up Ramen now?" she asked in a rather pleading tone which made Naruto palm his face on her antics.

"If by ramen you mean breakfast then yes you can have it now since it's already prepa-" Iruka didn't even finish what he had to say as Kushina already darted towards the dining room. The butler's eye brow twitched as he took in a deep breath and yelled out "Kushina no meals until you clean yourself up young lady! If you don't know ramen on the menu for a month!"

Kushina froze from her spot which was mere inches away from the door "Ughk… I guess I better take a shower…" the girl said down and depressed as she have to wait for a few more minutes to get her serving of ramen while she walked back inside the manor.

Naruto just let out a small smile as he walked towards Iruka "So Iruka did you prepare the bag as usual?" he asked.

"Hai two bag's worth as always"

"Then I'll be leaving shortly after breakfast, I'll bring Kushi-chan along with me"

"Will you return at the usual time?"

"Yeah…" slowly walks into the manor "I'll see you in breakfast Iruka-san I need to wash up as well."

"Please remember to use your personal bathroom this time Naruto-sama. Need I remind you of what happened last time when you entered the bathroom while Kushina occupied it?"

Naruto just let out a dry chuckle in response.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

About half an hour later a rather freshened up Naruto found himself walking towards the dining hall of his mansion. He paused for a moment as he passed by a mirror which was meant for decoration along the hallways and observed the clothes he was wearing.

He let out chuckle as his appearance was far from the stereotypical noble. He no longer wore those fancy suits and pompous looking robes but rather he wore more comfortable clothes that he prefer to wear these days. He was wearing a simple but comfortable white track suit with three stripes on the sleeves over a mesh shirt that barely hid his well-built body which was matched with black pants and dark brown boots.

Naruto smirked as he recalled the first time he wore such clothing which nearly gave all of his relatives a heart attack. Not that he cared really. He stopped caring about what they thought after they made fun and denied his constant appeals to free the slaves or try to at least make their lives more appeasing. But alas becoming the black sheep eccentric of the family had its own negative effects as proven when no one supported him.

Shaking his head the boy continued on walking along the hallway as he recalled that he had plans for the day and quite frankly he didn't want to be late for any of them.

Entering the dining room which was as large and lavish as any other room in the mansion. Naruto sent a polite nod to the various maids and help that stood busily inside the room, a kind gesture that some returned before breaking out in giggles or blushing.

His eyes then landed on Iruka who was standing beside his seat which was allocated in the end of the rather long table fit for a dozen or two occupants. In a seat to the right of Iruka sat the Samurai of Wano who was busily eating a bowl of her Ramen. She was sporting a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and stocking that stopped at her thighs along with brown sandals. It's actually a funny story on how they found clothes to the girl's taste since she was against wearing any frilly dresses or maid outfits which were given by Iruka but alas that's a story for another time.

Naruto made his way to his seat before he began eating his simple breakfast of toast, a small salad, two eggs, a few pieces off bacon, and a cup of coffee as a drink.

"More!" he heard from Kushina as he observed another maid come in the room with a steaming bowl of Ramen in hand.

"I still can't get why you like that stuff" said Naruto as he took a sip of coffee.

"It's the food of the god's dattebane!"Replied Kushina as the made replaced her empty bowl before leaving the room. "An itshh whay betthher thann toaast" she said whilst slurping her ramen prompting Iruka to smacks her in the back of the head.

"Itai~"

"Don't talk when your mouth is full it's both rude and unbefitting of a lady" he said only for the girl to reply by sticking her tounge out of her mouth and blowing a raspberry at him.

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's head as he bonked the girl in her head once more. This time the crimsonette shot out of her seat and glared at the older man "Itai~ grrr…. You want to fight Irubaka?"

"If you continue being rude then no more Ramen for a month" said Iruka making Naruto let out a slight chuckled as he watched Kushina suddenly freeze on the spot. His "not a friend" really had nothing on Iruka as the older man held the greatest weapon against the fierce crimsonette. Let it be known that Kushina had a strange and unhealthy obsession with Salt Ramen.

"Now apologize" said Iruka who was barely restraining the urge to smirk.

"Hai… sorry Iruka-san" apologized Kushina as she sat back down and started eating her ramen once more.

"So what are your plans for today Naruto-sama?" asked Iruka as he directed his attention towards Naruto.

"I'm thinking of taking a walk around the city for a while before departing for marineford this afternoon for training" he said as he finished eating his toast "How about you?"

"Well I have a new courtyard to reconstruct along with new furniture to buy for the damages in your room" said Iruka his tone slightly darker than usual as he glared a whole at Kushina who was happily eating ramen without a care in the world.

Again Naruto just let out a dry chuckle.

Shaking his head Iruka directed his attention back to the tenryuubito "Will you be back by dinner?"

"I think so"

"Then would you like me to prepare anything specific for the evening?"

"I don't' really min-"

"RAMEN!" shouted Kushina making both Naruto and Iruka sweat drop.

"Kushi-chan you've been eating too much ramen recently can't you take a break from it for a while and eat something else?" asked Naruto slightly worried about the girl's food choice. Honestly having ramen for every meal in the day was in no way healthy.

"I'll take a break from it the moment you stop reading books!" answered Kushina who knew that it was one of his few hobbies aside from training.

"Touché" he replied making Kushina pump her fist in the air in happiness as she noted that she won that argument. That win made it Kushina: 26 Naruto: 913 in terms of winning their arguments. She really had serious catching up to do if she wanted to beat the blonde in that regards as well.

"Well thank you for the meal Iruka-san" Naruto said politely as he rose from his seat having already finished his meal. "I'll see you later" he added as he left the dining room.

"Oi wait for me!" shouted Kushina as she finished her bowl of Ramen before running after her blonde rival leaving behind a mess in the table as she did so. Iruka just let out another exasperated sigh as he rubbed his temples.

He was just in his mid-twenties but he was already seriously thinking that he was getting too old for this job.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

Naruto walked the streets without his bubble head while carrying an absurdly large backpack. A few steps behind him was Kushina who was silently humming Zephyr-sensei's favorite song as she carried along her sheathed sword as well as the same large bag that the noble was carrying.

The blonde noble felt a headache coming along as he felt various eyes following him. By now he was used at the obvious stares but he really couldn't help but be irritated at the sounds of chatter coming from the other nobles.

Who is that person? Is he a slave? How dare he walk the streets with such an unsightly appearance? Were a few among the plethora of murmuring that his ears picked up on.

Since Mariejois' populace is mainly composed of Tenryuubito along with various high-class nobles with links to the government along the slaves it was relatively often that he was mistaken for a slave since he did not dress or act like the latter two categories.

Honestly their words didn't even bother him anymore it's just that it gets annoying from time to time. Normally he would have more patience to deal with them but the dream from earlier that day apparently put him more in the edge.

If he was somewhat more immature, then he would have already told them to shut the hell up and mind their own business but alas he knew the consequence of doing such actions and really he wasn't in the mood to deal with even more of his family's bitching.

Speaking about his family, during the last six years Naruto has finally managed to fully detach himself from them having little to nothing to do with them unless it is extremely necessary. Actually a certain proud samurai was partly to blame for that matter but to the blonde noble it was just the inevitable, since he never really got along with any of them.

But really how could he have had the foresight to see that the crimsonette and his cousin Shalulia would not get along. It actually made a shiver run through his spine as a vivid memory of the samurai trying to tear his cousin a new hole for insulting Wano resurfaced.

Truly a horrific event.

Speaking of that certain crimsonette the noble as he stopped walking for a moment after noticing that his feisty companion Kushina was nowhere to be found. "Huh? Where did she go?"

"YOUR SWORD'S SHEATH HIT MINE! THEREFORE I ACCEPT THIS GESTURE AS A CHALLENGE FOR A DUEL TO THE DEATH! " He suddenly heard the ever familiar shouts of his "not a friend" prompting him to face the palm of his hand on his face.

"Ugghhh not this again" he said as he turned around and scanned the area taking note of a nearby crowd building up as he heard more of the familiar shouting.

Shaking his head he walks towards the crowd unsurprised to find the crimsonette within it, huge bag still strapped in her back, and unsheathed katana in hand. Across from Kushina stood a rather well-built individual standing tall whilst wearing expensive garbs that made him look regal. He also had a rather expensive looking rapier tied on his waste which perfectly matched the look of superiority plastered on his face.

It was clear that the man was a noble and from the panicked looks the crowd was giving the man he was probably a new comer to the area as well since most of the nobles in the area already knew of the swordswoman habit of challenging people to sudden death matches for simply having the sheathes of their swords touch.

"Oh a mere commoner like you wishes to challenge someone as great as I to a duel?" the man asked his tone filled with condescension as he drew his weapon of choice giving everyone in the area a glimpse of the golden sword.

Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the fool "He just had to draw his sword…." Thinking that this fight to the death will be over in a moment's notice. "Hey Kushi-chan make this quick I don't want to be late for our ship this afternoon" he shouted managing to grab everyone's attention as he did so.

"Oh? You think this woman could defeat me?" the noble scoffed as he pointed his golden rapier at Kushina who opted to ignore Naruto's words as she focused on the duel.

"Do you not know who I am boy? I am famous throughout all the lands as a fierce and undefeated swordsman! I am unparalleled in the art of fencing I a-" he didn't even get to finish his bragging as a flash of red passed by him slicing off his sword wielding arm before reappearing behind him.

"Poor fool" were the thoughts of the various members of the crowd as the braggart suddenly erupted into screams of pain as he clutches the stump of what was once his hand.

Kushuna flicked the blood of her blade "A battle" she started her tone serious and less jovial as she sheathed her katana. "Is measured by what we protect… Not by the fame we gain from it. That's what Mito-obaasan always told me." She added as she turned away from the man and walked towards Naruto.

"Someone like you who boasts fame could never understand that…. You lack the warrior's soul to even put up a challenge dattebane!"

"How dare you!" the man cried out as he kept clutching his wound tears slowly forming in the side of his eyes. "You filthy commoner!" he shouted in rage as he glared at Kushina by now the crowd were already shaking their heads as they began dispersing.

"How dare you injure me! You filthy commoner trash!" the man added as he placed his within the pockets of his robes before pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Kushina.

This time it was a flash of yellow that appeared on the noble's vision as the teen who was standing a distance away appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye. The blonde them placed a tight hold over his wrist cracking it in the pure pressure of the grip. Obviously the man screamed out in even more pain as he legs gave out making him collapse in the ground.

"Mah mah it's rude to attack someone in the back." said Naruto as he looked down on the noble with a rather calm and care free expression.

The man just gave Naruto a heated hate filled glare in return "You how dare you attack me!" the man said as he looked at Naruto "Don't you know who I am? I'm the son of the Great Noble of the waves Gato!"

Naruto picked his ear while looking bored "Never heard of him before and I don't really know you… and frankly I don't really care… now why don't you just get a move on before my acquaintance kills you…" he said pointing at Kushina who was glaring at the collapsed noble "or worse… I kill you…" Naruto added as he released his killing intent.

The injured noble's eye widened as various scenarios of his imminent death flooded his vision. It didn't even take a moment for him to grab his detached arm before standing up and making a run for it leaving both his gun, sword, and dignity behind.

Truly a person with weak warrior's soul.

He gave Kushina a look telling her to go on. The crimsonette gave a light nod before doing as she told and heading for their original destination. He let out a small smile as he looked at the various passersby "Okay okay nothing to see here" he said calming the crowd down before following Kushina.

At that point in time the two really had no idea how such a small and insignificant encounter would affect them in the future.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

"Itai~" said Kushina as she walked beside Naruto while nursing a small bump on her head courtesy of Naruto.

"Kushi-chan what did I tell you about starting fights with nobles?" asked Naruto in a weary manner.

"To not start them?" replied Kushina as she rubbed the bump on her head.

"And what did you just do today?"

Kushina let out a soft chuckle "I beat the crap out of someone who challenged me to a duel to the death?"

Naruto sighed "No Kushi-chan you just literally disarmed another noble who fancied himself as a sword master. That actually makes it the ninth time this month… which also means that this is the ninth time were going to have this very same conversation. Now do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Umm… sorry?" said Kushina as she lightly scratched the bump on her head not even showing a hint of guilt or remorse over what she just did.

The blonde let out another sigh "You know for this… no Ramen for a week" said Naruto making Kushina suddenly freeze on the spot for what seemed like the second time that day. Not even a second later the crimsonette was already on the ground in a dogeza prostrating herself to Naruto. "I sincerely apologize for what I have done. Please forgive me, I promise to try my best to never let it happen again" she said before looking up towards him pouting apologetically with slightly teary eyes.

Kami damn it, why did the normally hot headed and feisty girl had to be so gosh darn adorable if she wanted to be. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but then again Kushina and trouble normally came hand in hand "Okay I take it back…" he said prompting the samurai to shoot out of the ground before enveloping him in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you~" the girl said repeatedly clearly happy that she didn't have to go through a month-long separation with her food of choice.

Naruto really couldn't help but try to hold back a blush at the girl's clinginess, damn hormones acting up. "Hai Hai Hai…. just at least try your best not to maim any other nobles this week"

"Okay~" Kushina said cheerfully as she released her hold on the young man -much to his relief.

"Good" he said before taking note that they have finally reached their destination a large house bordering that of a mansion with a few white marble pillars along its outer walls to give it a rather fancy appearance. Much like the other houses of the holy land this establishment was made only of the finest materials available in the world.

Taking his gaze away from the outer appearance of the house the young man's eyes landed upon the two guards clad in pristine white armor whilst holding their spears up to the heavens as they guarded the large silver doors that lead to the inner most sanctum of the house.

"Hey" greeted Naruto as he sent a wave to both of the guards.

"Who are you and what are you planning on doing here?" asked one of the guards as he pointed his spear at the blonde.

"Stupid!" said the other guard as he smacked the other in the back of the head. "I'm sorry for his actions Tenryuubito-sama it's his first day on the job. So I beg of you to spare his life." the second guard said as the first one visibly paled after realizing his mistake.

"Mah mah it's no problem the guy was just trying to do his job" replied Naruto as he waved his hand to dismiss any further need to apologize.

"Thank You Tenryuubito-sama" the second guard said as he gesture the new guard to follow suit. "Thank you for your kindness" the other said.

"So am I and my companion" he said pointing to Kushina who was once more humming a tune whilst her eyes was wondering all over the place "allowed to enter?"

"Yes of course" said the senior of the two guards. "Do you need someone to accompany you Tenryuubito-sama or will you be fine on your own like always?"

"I'll be alright" he said as he made his way towards the door "Just make sure to apply the previous arrangements" he added while signaling Kushina to follow him.

"Yes, I will make sure to ask my fellow guards to leave you to do as you please" he said saluting as he did so. "Please enjoy your stay and have fun." He added completely missing the sour look on the noble's face the moment he said those very words.

The young man opened the door with one hand before walking in. Like always the first thing he saw was a long hallway filled with guards much like the ones outside. The guards saluted at his presence but he opted to ignore them as he walked towards the only other door in the room.

He quickly opened the door and walked in once more with Kushina following him in tow. He took a deep breath as he welcomed the now familiar sight of a high class well-furnished room filled with various painting, statues, treasures, and weaponries in display. He let out a wry grin as he once again noted the similarity of this place to the very place his uncle brought him ages ago.

"This place still looks as fancy as ever" he heard from his samurai companion as he heard a loud thudding sound indicating that the girl dropped the large backpack that she too was carrying.

"Yeah… it does…" he said as he took a few steps towards the only door amidst the rather large room. Naruto closed his eyes as he placed his hand upon the door. "Neh Kushi-chan"

"What is it?" asked the girl as she lifted her bag with one hand and walked towards the door as well.

"Tell me…" he started as he started applying force slowly opening the door. "Is what I'm trying to achieve already a lost cause?" he asked sadly as he tightened his hold onto the strap along his shoulder.

"I don't think so. I think what you're doing is honorable dattebane!"

"Thanks… Kushi-chan" the young noble replied as he gave one last push opening the door even further revealing its occupants to the world.

Behind the door adjoined to the fancy and rather high-class room was none other but rows upon row of cages which held none other than living beings of all kinds or as they are called due to their unfortunate circumstance, Slaves.

Yes this place was a slave pen, one of the many pens that his family owns and now he was here to do what he has been doing for the past few years. That was to ease their suffering as much as he possibly could.

All eyes were directed on him as he entered the room with Kushina. By now those who were familiar with him were slightly smiling with happiness and looking up with slight hope, but those who didn't were glaring at him since there were only three reasons for someone to come in the room.

One was if they were a guard and it was time to feed them.

Two was if they were a fellow slave to be imprisoned.

Three was if they were nobles and much like most of the people in the room already experienced was about to make their lives even worse.

Seeing the lack of pristine armor or slave collar it was easy to that conclude the young noble and his companion most likely belonged to the latter category. However unlike most of the other this one was rather unique, a black sheep if you must say as he showed no intention of hurting or harming any of them.

"Kushi-chan"

"Hai" the girl said as she dropped the large backpack before opening it revealing its contents to be various foods of all kinds since the slaves were barely fed with anything edible along with a supply of the finest medical items in order to treat any wounds that they may have.

The samurai took a few of the bags contents and began walking towards the cages distributing the food along with trying her best to patch up any wounds or injuries the slaves may have with her first aid skills. She was no doctor but it was still better than just leaving the slave's wounds to get infected and so on.

Naruto was soon to follow as he dropped his own bag, taking out its contents as he began walking from cage to cage much like Kushina only he was slightly better at first aid.

The two spent close to two hours going from cage to cage, and the fact that the two were not even close to being done was a testament of just how many slaves were within this room.

The Tenryuubito spent a few more minutes going from cage to cage handing out food which most kindly accepted before stopping in front of another cage, whose inhabitant was glaring a hole right through his head before the man spat right on his forehead.

The blonde noble just wiped his forehead unsurprised since this has happened to him in the past. "Sorry" was his only response as he placed a few rice balls inside the man's cage.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING APOLOGIZING!" shouted one of the slave from a nearby cell, a gruff looking man who by appearance was probably a pirate. "IF YOU"RE REALLY SORRY THEN LET US FREE!" he said as he tried to rile up the other slaves.

What he didn't know was that his very words were like dagger to the young man's heart. The reason he couldn't just up and free them came for the simple fact that he technically didn't own them, thus granting him no power to free them. There was always the option to buy them from his relatives then free them but his relatives were often possessive. In fact he knew it firsthand how reluctant his relatives are to part with their "personal belongings" because he tried to do purchase the slaves from their grasps in the past.

He could try and break them out as he was confident he could take off those exploding collars with ease before they detonated but the problem with that was that there was a high chance that they were just going to get caught afterwards and be imprisoned once more or worse killed… much like those he tried to help escape long ago...

"SHUT UP! SOMEONE IS FINALLY SHOWING US SOME KINDNESS AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS SPIT ON THEIR FACE!" shouted a familiar feminine voice which managed to snap the blonde out of his reverie.

"BUT-" the man tried to counter only for the feminine voice to cut him off "JUST SHUT AND EAT YOUR FOOD!" the person said once this time her tone was one so intense that it actually manage to make the man stop his ranting and look away.

Turning his head the noble's eyes landed upon a nearby cage whose prisoner cheerfully smiled back as she waved a hand toward him. "Hey Whiskers~" he heard from the very slave who shouted in his defense. She was a young woman who was about his age with long blonde hair clad in a black bra like top which was matched by a pair of black pants. Like most of them she was bound in chains while a slave collar was firmly attached to her neck.

Naruto let out a small smile as he approached the cage "Hello Neko-chan…"he said as he dropped his bag before kneeling down to the same level as the girl from what he heard from her she was apparently part of a tribe of women who lived somewhere along the paradise portion of the grand line.

"I'm happy to see you again whiskers-san. I actually thought you'd never be back it's been like a month already~" the girl said cheerfully.

"Sorry..." Naruto replied while closing his eyes as he felt the various emotions of every slave within the area. Like always they were mostly filled with misery and despair however there were a few that had a rather cheery and optimistic disposition despite their situation. The girl in front of him was one of them.

"No need to apologize Whiskers~ I'm sure you were at the other slave pens at that time" she said before tilting her head to the side "Neh Whiskers how's Hebi-chan and her sisters?" she asked a hint of worry underlying her words.

"She… hates me…" he said rather dejectedly as he tried his best to reach out to said girl who only lashed out to him in response. "I'm really sorry…." He apologized once more.

"Mah mah don't look so sad Naruto~ you're not to blame… "

"No…" Naruto said shaking his head "This is partly my fault… since I am unable to do anything about it…" he closed his eyes "I take responsibility for what my kind has done…"

"The boy is right, his kind is to blame for our suffering and misery" said a deep baritone voice coming from the cell beside the Neko-chan's.

Naruto turned towards the other speaker another person he was familiar with. He was a sea bream fish man, with salmon-pink colored skin that went along nicely with his wide lips and curly black hair that was tied by a bandana. "Hello Tiger-san"

"Hello Tenryuubito-sama" the fish man greeted back his tone was neutral but to the blonde who was adept in empathy he could feel the massive amount of hate swirling within the very man.

"I'm really sorry… for what my kind has done… "Naruto said as he handed the girl he called Neko a few tuna sandwiches which the girl kindly accepted. "If it were up to me then slavery would have been abolished…" he admitted as he looked at Fisher.

"Then why don't you do anything about it?"

"Trust me Fisher Tiger-san I've tried… multiple times in the past…" said Naruto with a hint of melancholy as he recalled all the petitions he tried to pass throughout the year along with remembering how fast all of them were shot down. "It's just that one out of tens and thousands nobles wishing for change isn't enough…"

"So what are you giving up just like that?" said fish man surprising the blonde. "You speak of the truth but know that if I was in your place I would fight for my ideals until the end."

"Will you continue fighting even if you were all alone with no one by your side?"

"Yes" the man answered without hesitation. "Although I do not approve of senseless violence if push comes to shove then I am even willing to result to it in order to achieve my goal" the fishman said as he thought about escaping Mariejois.

"I see..." Naruto said as he looked at his bag and noticed that he was already out of supplies. Turning around the blonde had to let out a sweat drop as he noticed Kushina arguing with one of the slaves over the superiority of Ramen towards another kind of dish that he has never heard off.

Shaking his head he made his way too Kushina's bag and pulled out a small basket filled with sandwiches before returning to the fishman and placing the small basket in his cage. "Thank You for your words" said Naruto as he watched the man grab the basket and eat its contents. "Fisher-san I really love to hear more stories about your adventures the next time I come here"

"Heh who knows I might not be here the next time you come" said Fisher

"Mhm for all we know Fisher here will escape soon" said a chuckling Neko-chan as she finished eating her meal. The girl then turned to Naruto and noticed him place the now empty bag over his shoulders. "Are you leaving already whisker?"

"Yeah… I'd like to stay longer but I have a boat ride to catch."

"Oh…" the girl said a bit dejected at first before suddenly becoming more cheerful I'm going to miss you whiskers" she added ash she waved at the noble with her still bound hands.

"I'll see you soon as well Neko… no Yugito-chan" he said before shifting his gaze towards Fisher. "I'll see you next time as well Fisher-san"

The pink skinned man only nodded in response as the blonde called for the crimsonette who was still busy arguing with someone before leaving the area.

"He really is a weird noble…" said Yugito.

Fisher didn't reply as his eyes landed on the small basket containing his meal. He noticed the presence of a metal wire lining the box's edges. The fish man smiled as he started dismantling the basket.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

A gentle and cool breeze blew by while the sun was at its zenith within the cloudless sky as three individuals fought tooth and nail-or at least two of them, in the midst of one of the many large training fields of marine ford.

Yes truly a wonderful day to be outside while trying to incapacitate your sensei to the best of your abilities.

"Come one gakis you could better than that!" Zephyr laughed out the as he blocked a kick from Naruto while simultaneously dodging a few fierce slashes from Kushina. The man then sudden lashed out a finger that landed right on the blonde's shoulder pushing him back.

Naruto took a few steps away from the battle and placed a hand on his shoulder and observed a large bruise on it, if it wasn't for the last second use of **Tekkai** on his part then he was pretty sure he would have gotten more than a bruise.

He couldn't help but smile as this day was somewhat special since now a days it was already rare for Naruto to be hand trained by Zephyr since the man had to handle newer recruits. At most he was only able to train with the purpled haired man one every two month or so. Meaning he was often left to train on his own or sometimes was sometimes trained by Garp (extremely rare and traumatizing), Kuzan, Kakashi, and Momonga, The latter of the bunch volunteered to take part in his training thanks to a certain spunk girl that dared to challenge the man to a duel to the death but alas that is a story for another time.

"Oi no time to rest gaki!" said Zephyr as he weaved through Kushina's attack before grabbing the girl by the waist, spinning around, and then tossing her towards the noble like she was a shuriken.

The student used **Soru** to evade the oncoming spinning red death before using the very same technique to suddenly reappear in front of Zephyr. The teen cocked both of his arms back before lashing them out towards the marine instructor with inhuman speed. "**Shingan: Ryuso Rendan (Finger Gun: Dragon Claw Combo)**" His arms blurred while he kept his index fingers -which was coated black with haki, extended. He then trusted his fingers rapidly and poked various spots on his sensei's rather huge frame.

"Not bad gaki!" a grinning Zephyr said as he used both **Kami-e (Paper Drawing)** in conjunction with his **Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation Haki) **to barely avoid the teen's assault. Despite evading most of the attacks the Marine Trainer was pleased to observe that attack which the boy did manage to land pack a punch.

The boy was definitely one of his better students.

However there was a thought that still troubled the renowned instructor. To him it was something holding the boy back from reaching his true potential. It was that the boy lacked the ideal or dreams to truly be strong. It was as if he kept training only for the sole purpose of continuing what he has already started.

He knew that the boy had dreams of changing Mariejois and trying to abolish slavery but that didn't really need physical training no it needed more of a keen ability to manipulate politics as well as the charisma to bring forth change. Both of which he was sure the boy already possessed. Internally shaking his head the marine stopped his thoughts as he spotted a small opening on the boy's assault.

He'd have to think about it later for now it was more important to try and draw out as much as possible from the Tenryuubito's latent potential. He can't really have a weak hero now can he?

Waiting for the right moment the marine suddenly used **Soru** to distance himself away from his student after the boy let out an overextended attack before flashing in once more and sending a punch right at the teen's face. However what he didn't expect was for Naruto to suddenly duck down as an arc of crimson destruction passed just right above the noble's head and clash against the marine instructor's fist.

"That was good attack" said Zephyr as he watched a panting Kushina hold her katana with both hands "but… still too weak!" the marine said as he channeled his **Haki** on his fist and redirected the blow away sending it crashing towards a nearby building.

"An opening!" said Naruto as he sprung from the ground and approached Zephyr. His hands were placed together, palms facing the marine officer with his fingers clawed "**Rokushiki Ougi: (Six Powers Ultimate Attack)**"

"Oh no you don't!" Zephyr said as he quickly lashed out his still **Haki** coated fist and punched the ground cracking the very earth asunder, causing the teen to lose balance preventing him from using one of his strongest attack. "You're a hundred years too early to catch me off guard Gaki!" He added as he delivered a devastating kick that the teen barely managed to dodge by kicking off the ground and using **Geppou (Moon Step) **to then distance himself from the man while his "not a friend" grinned.

"Kami damn! You're so freakishly strong!" shouted from the side lines Kushina as she lowered the center of her gravity while leaning her body towards Zephyr before kicking off the ground and vanishing in a red blur.

"**Ryukari jutsu: Uzu (Dragon Hunting Technique: Whirlpool)**" Kushina muttered as she began her chaotic attack composed of slashes coming from unpredictable directions. It was as if she was just randomly swinging out her sword but her attack were undeniably sharp, quick, heavy, and accurate.

If it was anyone else they would have already been torn to shred in her maelström of attacks but she was fighting Zephyr a man who went toe to toe with some of the greatest pirates that graced the world, so it didn't really come as a surprise when the man managed to escape the girl's onslaught and come out of the attack that would have easily killed others with only a few small scratches on his body.

The words "**Tekkai: Ryu Rariatto (Iron Mass: Dragon Lariat)**" managed to catch Zephyr's attention as he looked to his side and noticed his blonde student sneaking up on him left arm extended as it was both coated black by his Haki and reinforced by Tekkai.

Zephyr had enough time to evade the blow but this time he allowed the teen's attack to connect right at his chest. Again that blow would have caused someone's chest to cave in but in this situation the best Naruto managed to do was push the man back, of course his attack probably hurts but compared to the many blows he knew the marine suffered in the past then his own attack could probably be compared to a mosquito bite.

Grinning Zephyr rubbed his chest as he watched Naruto immediately take a few steps away stopping a few feet near Kushina after his failed assault.

"You're strong Naruto…. But at this rate even Kushina will surpass…" said Z surprising both teens "How will you protect the weak if you're only this strong? At this rate you won't grow stronger than me…. Well at least not anytime soon." He whispered the last part as he directed his full attention towards the still dumbfounded Naruto and smirking Kushina. "But you still have time to grow… your still young but you better really hurry up or your girlfriend here will leave you behind in dust."

Naruto although caught off guard by the man's words decided to clear his mind. He knew that his sensei's words had a bit of truth in them which meant he had to step up his game. However he was also aware that his words were more directed towards provoking him and making him charge in recklessly. It was a really obvious provocation so he did not fall for it…

The samurai from Wano however was a different story "As if I would be this guy's girlfriend!" she denied almost instantaneously "We're not even friends!"

Zephyr raised an eye brow at this and decided to probe in a bit deeper "Oh is that a blush I see?" he asked not like the girl was actually blushing but it was just enough to make the girl snap at him and charge in with reckless abandon as she began her attack once more by throwing a horizontal slash

Naruto failed to restrain as sigh as he kicked off the ground and threw a **Haki **infused kick towards Zephyr.

"Faster, stronger both of your attacks are still too weak!" shouted Zephyr as he simultaneously blocked the kick from Naruto and caught a precise slash from Kushina.

He let out a smirk as he noticed more strength behind both attacks. They were strong definitely strong but not strong enough to beat him.

Showing that he was not a former admiral for no reason the renowned marine instructor tossed both of his students aside.

Kushina and Naruto sailed through the air before landing calmly on the ground a few metres away from Zephyr.

The older man kept his grin "Now is that what all you two have?" he asked as he observed the girl's sword get coated with red before turning black much like Naruto's leg.

"Okay I decided what today's lesson would be" he said as he took of his marine coat and threw it aside. "I'll show you gaki's what **Haki** can really do" he said as both his arms turned pitch-black reminding all in the area how he got the epithet **Black Arm**.

"Yeah don't hold back on us ojii-san!" said Kushina as she charge in with reckless abandon once more while Narutojust chuckled nervously before kicking off the ground and charging towards the marine officer following just a few steps behind his rather impatient and head strong "not a friend".

"It's too early for me to go all out on a bunch of gakis like you!" replied Zephyr as he too charged at his two students, his smile never leaving his face as he prepared to teach them the new lesson for the day.

**-Infernal Dragon Interlude: Those who will shape the future-**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, time passes once more as ripples form across the wide ocean moving along much like people around the world.

A raven haired man was disgusted upon discovering a secret kept hidden to the world by the government. With haste he tried to make his discoveries known only for him to be attacked by the very people he called allies. Barely hanging on for his life the man left his organization behind, killing those who blocked his path as he escaped towards the new world. His only regret was not bringing his brother along.

In the midst of the wide seas another dragon roamed around the world with a bear and an okama in his side as he started looking for more allies to join his cause.

Two boys ran around a dump site with makeshift weapons smiling ever so happily as they did their best to save up money to buy their own ship and start their careers as pirates.

A rather lazy marine requested to be stationed in East Blue deeming the sea as the least troublesome of them all. Clearly unaware of how such a half assed decision sealed his career as a marine.

A lone deer walked alone in the snow tears falling from his young eyes, saddened that he was outcast by his heard because of his blue nose.

A man wielding a large cleaver like blade finished cutting down another opponent while his protégé dispatched the rest. It was their first mission as mercenaries and so far it was turning out great.

Within the Florian Triangle a lone skeleton sailed his ship as he continued singing his favorite song in hopes of one day returning to a nakama that waits along the red line.

A certain princess snuck around as she furiously tinkered with the cannons and weaponries in her battalion's ship. Gulping nervously she made sure everything was in top condition since the peace agreements has fallen apart, war was once again in the horizon and it was her duty as royalty to fight in the front lines.

Two teens argued while in the midst of building a train that can traverse the harsh seas, their father figure/mentor just laughed along as he watched the boys' antics.

The King watched the art of battle in his coliseum whilst carving a small block of wood. He let out a smile as he observed one of the competitors suddenly break out in strange singing upon his victory. What a strange and intriguing man.

A beautiful woman with a long nose coughed slightly as she told her son a story of his father's unparalleled skill in marksmanship.

The normally stoic white eyed teen let out a small smile as he began teaching his younger cousin how to use a gun.

In tears a teenage girl ran away once more from a kind family who adopted her after over hearing that they planned to have her arrested by the marines. Her heart growing ever so coldly with each betrayal wondering if she'll ever find a place to call home one day.

The cat like girl yawned as she tried her best to keep herself entertained as she was imprisoned in her cage. The girl was passing her time thinking of her life in the amazon before her features turned bitter upon remembering that she was responsible for getting herself and her three friends captured.

A green haired boy picked a sword for the first time while at the same time on another part of the world a blonde haired boy entered a kitchen for the first time.

Three young girls run around and played together in their new home in Cocoyasi Village. The three were enjoying life much like they enjoyed the taste of the freshly picked oranges from their adoptive mother's tree.

Nine other individuals living along the wide seas walked their own paths and lived their own lives. For now they were no one to the eyes of many, but in the future they would be part of what will be forever known as the worst generation.

A certain ambitious man laughed ever so heartedly as he ate food and drank booze amidst the crew of the strongest man in the world. For now he would play along with this crew, paly along until he finds the fruit that he yearns for.

A young boy laughed at his grandfather's antics as the man did multiple funny faces. Said man was the renowned marine hero who was laughing along with the boy. Just a few more years before he starts training the boy to become a marine much like him.

A certain black armed marine instructor barely restrained a smile as he fought against his student and the boy's friend. He really couldn't help but be proud of their progress, surely the two will be heroes in their own rights one day.

Amidst a pile of corpses a raven haired teen stood without a spec of blood dropping on his black suit as he looked up the dark skies. His debut mission within his new organization was a stunning success and for the first time in a while the teen was actually happy, unaware of the fact that his brother left the very same organization that just accepted him.

And so the ripples that will one day form a great wave that will engulf the world continued to form amidst the wide seas as time once again slowly passes. Tick tock tick Tock

**-Infernal Dragon Interlude: Those who will shape the future Fin-**

Darkness painted the night sky as the clouds above the heaven covered the moon stealing its light from gracing the holy land enveloping it in a serene atmosphere. That was until a certain man climbed over the very red earth in which the city of nobles rested on. The man snuck around managing to be stealthy and evade any peering eyes despite his rather tall and imposing stature.

***Snap* **

A guard standing in front of a warehouse fell on the guard lifelessly before his body was slowly dragged into the shadows of the dark night. Another guard passed by only to soon meet the same fate as the former. Before he could even react a large boot descended upon his face cracking his skull and killing him in place.

Normally he would not condone in doing such actions but for now the man lets the swelling hatred deep within him explode out. The demons within him were overcoming his rational thought in hopes of getting back to those who have wronged him. Truly he only wished to free his kin but the temptation of getting back to his captors was not lost to him.

Shaking his head the figure hidden in the shadows quickly disposed of three more guards before entering the warehouse that they were protecting. As he entered he was given the full view of hundreds if not thousands of barrels stored within the dark warehouse.

He luckily heard of this place in passing during his time as a slave but he still needed to confirm the actual contents of the barrels. If what he heard was true then this whole plan was going to be easier. If not then he would probably just wing it.

He placed a finger upon the top of the barrel and pushed down with such force that the whole cover soon collapsed under his might, causing its contents to splash all over the place.

The man took in a deep breath smelling the liquid before letting out a small smile as he finally confirmed the contents of the barrels.

Crude Oil.

He smirked as he grabbed a few barrels and quickly opened them spilling their contents all over the ware house floor. After he was satisfied with his work the man left the warehouse one huge barrel in hand. He then tossed the barrel towards the warehouse door before quickly pulling out a pistol he kept in his pocket igniting the barrel.

The sounds of explosion blasted through the area as the whole warehouse along with those nearby were covered in flames. It was then that the wind began blowing spreading the hot flames of burning vengeance even further among the land.

By the time the marines and guards came to the warehouse the man was gone.

By the time anyone could realize what happened the slaves were already being set free as a lone fish man armed for war began his rampage all over the holy land.

**-Infernal Dragon- **

On the decks of large marine galleon heading for Mariejois stood alone blonde noble a midst a crew of marines who was enjoying the smell and feeling of the cold sea breeze. He was tired, skin slightly stinging as the wind blew in his breeze. His master really didn't know how to hold back as he felt his body was both beaten and battered.

What he wouldn't give for a good night's sleep right about now.

However as much as he did want to sleep much like his crimson haired companion who was perched in the galleon's mast sleeping her fatigue away, he just couldn't. Not when he replayed his sensei's words in his mind.

"Am I still weak?" he asked to himself as he looked up the night sky.

"Mah mah you're not weak" the boy heard a familiar laid back tone coming from behind him. Turning his head he found the speaker to be none other than one Hakate Kakashi who as always had his orange perverted book in hand.

"Good evening Kakashi-san" Naruto said as he took a small bow. He wasn't surprised at the man's presence since he was riding Kakashi's ship since he missed the normal boat ride that went between Mariejois and Marineford the Vice Admiral was kind enough to offer him a ride since he said he had business in Mariejois.

What exactly the silver hair man's business in Mariejois in night-time no less the teen had no idea.

"Neh Hakate-san"

"Hm?"

"Why are you strong?"

"Hmm… you could say I'm strong because I follow my justice…"

"What is justice Hakate-san?"

"Mah mah that's pretty deep… can you tell me what brought that question out?" the man said as he decided to close his book and place it in his pockets.

"Well Zephyr sensei told me that his view on Justice is the Heroic Type while Kuzan's was the Lazy type… how about yours? I mean you've been kind enough to train me this past few years and I barely know anything about you."

"Well my justice…" he paused for a moment letting the suspense build in before unceremoniously deflating it with his next words "It's a secret"

The teen nearly face planted on the hard wooden floors of the ship. "Oh come on"

"Mah mah I guess I can share a bit with you… although I follow absolute justice much like most marines my justice actually lies towards my comrades… my justice is to protect them from harm…" he said a slight hint of melancholy and distress appeared on his features for a moment before it quickly vanished.

"Did something happen in the past?"

"Heh just like Zephyr-sensei said you are pretty perceptive… well you could say an old friend of mine died for my sake... I'm sure you know by now that death is natural in this world of ours but experiencing someone close to you die really changes a person… with his death I learnt the importance of comrades… of your Nakama… heh In this world those who break the laws of the government are trash but those who abandon their nakama are worse than trash. Those were the belief of my old friend and before I knew it… also became mine."

"Thank you for sharing Kakashi-san"

"Mah mah I just felt like talking tonight… now mind telling me why you asked about justice?"

"Well I'm still in the midst of searching for my own version of justice but I think I'm almost there… just a bit more…"

"Good for you Naruto… some people spend their lives blindly following justice without considering their own. In my opinion that's really foolish… but just don't tell Akainu okay? You know how he is on justice" the marine joked causing the young noble to let out a chuckle since it was quite known that Akainu was somewhat of an extremist.

Kakashi eye smiled "I hope that helped"

"Yeah it did thank you" said Naruto as he then looked back towards the front of the ship before a loud booming sound echoed from a far. "What the-?" he silently said as his eyes widened at the sight he beheld. Even from a far he could see the orange stained horizon brought upon by countless of buildings on fire.

Mariejois was burning.

"Hakate-san!"said Naruto as he pointed towards the Mariejois. The marine officer followed the boy's finger as his own eyes widened at the view of the Holy Ground in flames from a distance.

"A fire?" Kakashi said as his eyes focused on the holy land, with the use of his mastery over Haki the man sensed numerous individuals either running away from Mariejoir or running about causing chaos in their path. "No… the slaves a revolting…" he said as he turned towards the nearest deckhand. "Tell the Mariner to increase the pace I want to be in Mariejois within the next five minutes. If not at least close enough for me to flash in towards it."

"Hai" the deckhand said as he left the two.

"Prepare for the possibility of battle" Kakashi said as the other nearby marines immediately salute before running back towards their stations in order to arm themselves for battle.

Apparently the sound of loud footsteps along with the loud explosion sound was enough to awaken a certain crimson haired samurai "What happened?" the girl asked yawning while she walked towards Naruto and Kakashi.

"Mariejois is burning" said Naruto as he kept his eyes glued on the sight as their huge boat steadily increased pace approaching the docks with newfound haste.

"Well this is close enough…" said Kakashi as he turned towards Naruto and Kushina "You two can stay out of trouble right?"

Naruto only nodded in response while Kushina gave her own nod while muttering "Definitely"

"…" Kakashi actually had second thoughts about leaving them alone. He knew for a fact that Naruto could avoid trouble. However the real problem was Kushina who was just a magnet for getting into troublesome situations. However he also knew that the two were strong enough to defend themselves if any slaves or what not tried to attack them.

The vice-admiral kept eye smiling "Stay safe" he said placing his trust on the noble and the samurai before his boy turned into ethereal blue, sparks of lightning surrounding his body before he flashed from existence leaving behind nothing but the smell of ozone and the singed wooden bored wherein he stood mere moments ago.

"Wow he really is flash when he wants to be" said Kushina as she looked at the spots Kakashi was on before her head turned towards Mariejois "Why is it on fire!"

"I don't' know Kushi-chan, Kakashi said it was because the slaves revolted but we really wouldn't know until we get there" he said taking note that their ship was only about half a kilometer away from the dock.

"To attack at night-time… and cause such chaos… this is honorable beyond belief" said Kushina as she suddenly jumped up and stood on the ship's bow. Naruto could not help but feel a cold chill down his back as he listened to Kushina's words. If there was one thing that the crimsonette decided to uphold beyond all reason it was her views on honour and such. Meaning samurai was rather adamant at showing her displeasure at those she believe to be dishonorable.

"That settles it I'm going to kick the ass of the person who did this!" proclaimed Kushina as she suddenly did the unthinkable and jumped off the ship. She kicked off against the air itself as she propelled herself towards the dock leaving nothing behind but a trail of crimson through the air.

If it wasn't for the situation at hand Naruto would definitely say that it was a sight to behold but despite the maneuver's latent beauty he felt the need to rub his temples as his "not a friend" showed her recklessness and impulsive nature once more.

Naruto shook his head as he walked towards the ship's bow "Kami damn it Kushi-chan" he said as he jumped onto the bow and kicked himself off it shooting himself towards the docks.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

Naruto spent a few minutes looking for Kushina but failed to find her. Eventually the noble found himself walking amidst the streets of his birthplace as he watched the fires engulf one house after the other. He knew he shouldn't be happy about the sight of people dying and burning but for some reasons he could help but let a small smile appear on his face.

There was just some unnatural beauty in the sight of Mariejois… The sight of corruption and oppression… All burning in the ground. It was really as if there was a deeper beauty in it indescribable by any words the blonde could think of.

"Oh look at what we have here…" said a voice snapping the noble out of his reverie. Tilting his head to the side Naruto saw two figures standing ever so menacingly. One was a pale white man with matching white hair while the other was a rather huge and stout man with long orange hair and six green colored tribal like markings on his face. Based on the slightly jagged teeth and the bigger man's fish like appearance it was safe to say that the two were fish men specifically pissed off Fishman based on the amount of killing intent the two of them were leaking out.

"Hello you two" said Naruto as he processes his mind for the names of these two individuals. He has seen both of them before in one of the many slave pens in this city. "Um… Suigetsu-san and Fuguki-san right?"

"It's such a pleasure for our names to be remembered by a Tenryuubito" said the larger of the two Fuguki with his tone filled with sarcasm something which did not escape the noble.

"Can I help you two with anything?"

"Yes…. You can help us out here… You see Tai-aniki already said we could leave… He already freed us… but you know it's really unfair to just leave without getting back at you and your kind for what they've done to us…" Suigetsu said as he walked towards the burning wreckage of a nearby house.

"Indeed it is just unfair for us to leave without paying you back" said Fuguki as he began cracking his knuckles.

"Must we? I mean I'm really okay with you guys just escaping as a matter of fact I want you guys to escape and live better li-" Naruto was cut off by the loud sound of both wood and concrete snapping courtesy of a smiling Suigetsu who uprooted an entire burning house with his bare hands.

"Catch" was all Naruto needed to here from the fishman as he quickly kicked off the ground to evade the makeshift projectile while he distanced himself he noticed Fuguki's hair waving about in the air before what appeared to be needles made of the fishman's hair was launched towards him.

"**Hari Senbon (Needle Senbon)**" said the puffer fish man as he began sending volley upon volley of the needles at the Tenryuubito.

Naruto responded to the man's attack by countering with his own. Quickly twisting his body the noble kicked an arc of wind that clashed against the deadly needles preventing them from reaching their target.

Letting his reflexes kick in the teen, ducked to avoid a haymaker courtesy of Suigetsu who used his fellow fishman's attack as a distraction in an attempt to catch him off guard. "Well I really don't want to fight…" said Naruto as he turned towards Suigetsu. "But I need to defend myself…" he added as he threw his first punch of the battle, and to his surprise his fist went through the fish man's face the moment it made contact with him.

"Logia?" Naruto asked in shock as he immediately distance himself from the fish man.

Suigetsu just let out an arrogant smile "Who knows?" he said as he ran towards the blonde, Fuguki just a few steps behind him. "Do you really expect me to tell my enemy what of skills I have? Don't be stupid Tenryuubito-sama!" the man said as he suddenly stopped running kicking off dirt towards the blonde as before jumping backward into the air. The man then had both his hands aimed like guns towards the noble. "**Mizudeppo (Water Gun)**" the man said as small goblet of liquids formed in his index finger before it was shot with the speed of bullet towards the blonde.

The blonde simply reacted by activating his **Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation Haki) **which gave him the foresight to see the path of the incoming projectiles. Swaying his body Naruto easily evaded the attacks before quickly directing his attention towards Fuguki who suddenly punched from a distance.

The Tenryuubito raised a brow at the fishman's act only for his eye to widen when he felt pain in his abdomen before he was sent flying away his back crashing against a nearby building. "What was that?" Naruto asked as he tasted iron in his mouth while he pried himself off the building.

"Again you expect us to answer?" said Suigetsu as he landed on the ground and fired off a volley of his liquid bullets. Gritting his teeth Naruto rolled in the ground as he managed to evade the blow only to find himself in range of Fuguki who once again punched the air.

Once more he felt something connect on his shoulder pushing him back towards Suigetsu who greeted him by kicking him the stomach launching him high up into the air. Suigestu smirked as he watched the airborne Naruto "Let me show you pitiful human, the power of someone who once served as one of King Neptune's Seven Strongest Warriors! **Yabusame (Arrow Military Shark)**" yelled the white haired man as he lashed both his arms in a cross like manner towards the air which produced countless of water droplets whose form changed to that of an arrow as it was sent flying towards Naruto.

The Tenryuubito crossed his arm over his chest while curling his knees towards his abdomen to protect any vital spots. Taking in a deep breath the noble hardened the muscles of his body to the point that it was comparable to iron. Gritting his teeth the teen felt a sharp pelting pain from the attack that ripped the sleeves of his jacket and cuff of his pants to shreds.

"Damn that'll leave a bruise" Naruto thought as he felt the attack stop. Looking down he found a grinning Suigetsu who once more picked up another burning house and tossed it towards him. Cancelling his **Tekkai** the noble quickly reacted towards the incoming wreckage by kicking one of his **Rankyaku:** **Ryu no Kiba** (**Storm Leg:** **Dragon's Fang**) at it slicing it in two. However he did not stop there, twirling his body in mid-air the boy continued sending out arc upon arc of serrated wind blades down upon both Suigetsu and Fuguki. The latter reacted quickly despite his huge frame and moved away from the attacks while the former stood still grinning happily as he let the serrated arcs passed through him leaving him relatively unharmed.

Narrowing his eyes the airborne noble decided to take out Suigetsu first. Twisting his body the noble used **Geppou **to kick himself from mid-air shooting himself down towards the ever grinning Suigetsu.

The white haired fish man roared out in laughter "Hahahaha die you scum!" he said as he lashed both his hands once more sending another volley of **Yabusame** towards the descending Naruto. To his satisfaction Suigetsu watched as his attack finally drew blood as his liquid arrows pierced the boy's body. However unknown to him was that the teen avoided the attacks with a hair's breath, managing to evade most of the lethal blows by slightly twisting his body away from the lethal arrow's path.

"I win!" yelled Suigetsu letting his guard down for a moment of happiness before he noticed that Naruto was still descending down towards him left fist cocked back as it was coated black. "What the?" said Suigetsu as he observed Naruto who was plummeting down fast towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Do you really expect your opponent to tell you what they are about to do Suigetsu-san?" asked Naruto as he cocked his particularly heavy fist back. "**Tekkai: Ryuken**! **(Iron Mass: Dragon Punch)**" said Naruto as he threw his punch towards the fishman's face.

He didn't know if it was cockiness or rather that the fish man had no knowledge on Haki as the white haired man clearly did not expect the noble's descending fist to connect upon his face, nor was the fish man expecting to feel the full brunt of a punch whose strength was easily comparable to some of the stronger attacks of Fishman Karate.

The strength of the attack was seen when Suigetsu's body was sent crashing down on the ground producing a shock wave shaped like a dragon's face whilst creating a crater with the same image in the earth beneath him.

Naruto looked down on Suigetsu and found that the man was incapacitated. Well if incapacitated to him meant his normal appearance changing to one of a transparent jelly like consistency then he was clearly incapacitated. "Well that's one down…" he said as he directed his attention to the puffer fish man. "Aren't you concerned about your friend?"

"No, he was always too reckless and over-confident for my likings… "

"Then Fuguki-san would you please grab Suigetsu-san and leave? I really see no reason for us to continue fighting."

"No there is a legitimate reason."

"And that is?"

"The simple fact that you're both a human and a Tenryuubito" he said as he punched the air once more. This time Naruto had enough of a common sense to actually use **Soru **to escape what he estimated was the attacks he failed to take into account the fishman's ability to fire off those blows consecutively resulting in him getting hit once more."Damn… fishman strength is really nothing to laugh about." He said as he swore this man's punches was around the same leagues as some of the vice-captains he had the pleasure of sparing with in the past.

"Tsk… If not for your kind continuously drugging Suigetsu and I then you would have been dead the moment this fight started. Damn nobles for weakening me those punches that would have killed you in one hit." Said Fuguki as he once more got into a simple stance of his feet slightly wide apart supporting his large frame as he cocked his right fist back before punching in the air releasing another one of his invisible shockwave like attacks.

Not wanting those invincible shockwaves to hit him once more the blonde noble used **Soru** to flash around the burning streets that served as his battle field. The noble started running in circles around Fuguki as he evaded a multitude of those punches that the fish man fired off continuously.

Narrowing his eyes the noble observed the area of the invisible shockwave based on the sizes of the craters each shockwave made on the ground. "This really is not my day…" whispered Naruto as he finally stopped running after noticing a small delay on the attack's effect.

Fuguki raised an eye brow "Oh are you finally ready to accept your death?"

"Nah I just figured out your attack" said Naruto surprising the fishman greatly. "It can't be possible that he saw through **Karakusagawa Dai-seiken (Arabesque Tile Great True Punch)**" the man thought as he narrowed his eyes on the noble. The attack was his own variation of one of the pinnacle attacks of **Gyojin Karate (Fishman Empty Hand) **which allows him to send shockwaves of water vapour in both rapid succession and greater distances that the normal** Karakusagawa Seiken (Arabesque Tile True Punch).**

Fubuki snorted "Then I guess it's time to use one of my stronger attacks against you" the fishman said deciding to play safe as he shifted his stance this time his feet were closer to each other whilst his huge body was standing straighter and firmer than before.

"Ah.. shit…" said Naruto as he just had to pull out a page from Kushina's book in the worst moment. Why did he have to tell his enemy that he figured out his attack? It also didn't help that his body was already tired from the days training along with hurting because of the damage he received from the merman's punches and Suigetsu's projectiles.

Focusing all of his concentration on his enemy's movements the blonde noted the sudden tensing on the huge fish man's arms and legs. Anticipating that the man may suddenly charge towards him the noble prepared himself to react accordingly.

As he predicted the Fishman came running towards him with unnatural speed clearly unfit from his large frame. **"Gyojin Karate" **Naruto heard from Fubuki as the man got closer and closer. He has heard of Gyojin Karate before in the past but this was actually his first time actually seeing this thing in action and truthfully he'd rather not be in the receiving end in one of those deathblows

"**Sansenmaigawara Seiken (3000 Tile True Punch)"** said the large pufferfish man as he threw a single straight punch towards Naruto. The noble however let his body go limp by using **Kami-e (Paper Drawing)** in order to dodge the fierce punch much to the shock of the Fishman.

The noble did his best to ignore the wind pressure and shockwave coming from the blow that threatened to blow him away as he quickly took a step towards the inner side of the fishman's over extended hand. He then kicked off the ground and made his way in front of Fuguki's large body both hands already cocked back to his sides with both of his index fingers extended whilst coated with **Haki**.

"What th-" the fishman didn't even finish his sentence when the words of the blonde noble cut him off. "Sorry" the fishman heard as he watched the already injured noble's hands suddenly lash towards his huge frame before blurring in inhuman speed.

Shoulders

Arms

Forearms

Torso

Abdomen

Thighs

Those were the six areas that were riddle by the noble's Haki infused finger guns which tore apart both skin and muscles.

"**Shingan: Ryuso Rendan (Finger Gun: Dragon Claw Combo)" **said Naruto as Fubuki let out a scream of pain as his eyes rolled back before his body fell on the ground in a loud thud unconscious.

"Sorry" the teen whispered out once more as he approached the fallen fishman. He did try his best to hold back and purposely avoided any vital spots but he didn't really expect the man to immediately fall after one attack. "It appears you were more weakened than you let on" he said as He grabbed a hold of the fishman by the collar of his shirt lifting him up in the air so he could place the man's unconscious body upon his shoulder.

However before he could do so the loud shout of a battle cry filled his ears as he saw none other Fisher Tiger armed for war running towards him eyes blood-shot red filled with rage. Before he could even react the fish man cut the distance between them and landed his fist upon his face forcing him to drop Fubuki as he was sent crashing towards a nearby building.

"I thought you were different from them…" Naruto heard from Fisher as the man glared at him with those rage filled eyes. "But it appears that you just kept it hidden… you are just like them!" the man shouted in rage as he glared at the noble before. "You mad human!"

The blonde cringed as he pushed himself off the building to avoid a punch from Tiger. He then rolled in the ground to avoid the man's mighty stomp that shattered the concrete beneath the man's feet. Itdidn't take Naruto long to figure out that Tiger's rage was stemming from the fact that he a Tenryuubito was standing over the beaten bodies of his fellow fish men. By the look on the man's eye it seems that rage was clouding his judgement. It didn't take a genius to figure out that talking would do no good in this situation. "I guess I really won't hear your adventures anymore…" Naruto whispered as he readied himself for battle once more while Tiger shot out of the ground and came running at him.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

Kakashi let a sweat drop from his head as he watched noble upon noble surrounding him all of them begging him to save them and their properties from the fire. Shaking his head the man ignored their please and instead dealt with restraining the slaves which were rioting some of which were even some pirates that were at one point well known before their capture.

He never did like the concept of slavery and truthfully that is why he found himself getting along with Naruto since the boy showed contempt for the act of slavery but since he was a member of the marines it was his duty to maintain peace… amidst this great burning chaos where he currently found himself in…

The Vice Admiral just shook his head as he sent a lightning encased punch towards a former pirate turned slave that thought it was a really good idea to attack him and as predicted the attacker soon found himself down on the ground eyes rolled to the back of his head incapacitated.

***Crash***

The marine officer suddenly heard as he looked towards the sounds direction and found a rather large dust cloud around the area. Curious as to what occurred the white-haired man was about to flash towards the area only to stop when he noticed a crowd of pirates and fish men running towards him.

"I guess investigating that area has to wait" the man said as he charged in a burst of sparks towards the incoming threat.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

Kushina was running around the burning city fighting her way through any who dared to challenge her or worse attempt to do ecchi things to her as shown by a few individuals that were now lacking reproductive organs.

"Where could the person who started this be hiding?" she silently muttered as she quickly dispatched two men who came running at her making sure to use the butt of her blade to just knock them out not really wanting to kill or maim anyone else for the day less she want her rival to cut off her supply of the heavenly food known as Ramen.

"But to cause this much damage… I must say that despite being not honorable this person must have a huge warrior's soul for trying this act." She said as she watched the building in flames. "I bet he or she is pretty strong…" she said a bit excited at the idea of fighting someone strong. Letting out an excited smile the girl was about to start running once more. But before she could even start the samurai immediately stopped on her tracks as the sound of a loud crash echoed in the area.

She felt the air pick up as a cloud of dust suddenly blew by blinding those who were making their escape. The girl grinned as she turned her head towards the direction of the noise "Hmm my samurai senses are tingling…" she said as she started running towards the direction of the large crash hoping to find and battle whoever was responsible for this crisis.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

Naruto slowly stood up his breathing rough and labored as he steadied himself while pushing aside the rubble left from the burning building he just crashed in. Damn that guy really didn't know how to hold back.

Wiping the blood off his lip the blue-eyed noble readied himself as he felt the approaching presence of his attacker.

"So you still stand Tenryuubito-san" said the imposing figure that made his way towards the saint. The man's footsteps were heavy and filled with power, the boy could actually here the earth slowly crack and give in to the man's steps.

He already knew that the man was strong but add to the fact that he was enraged and currently going around in a rampage the spiky hair blonde noble knew that his work was cut out from him.

"Well it's going to take more than one punch to take me out" said Naruto as he took a deep breath while he focused solely on his opponent. Knowing that one wrong move was death for him the boy cleared his mind and got ready to react to anything his assailant can do.

"I was willing to give you a swift death as a repayment for your kindness but it seems that would not be an option." The man said as he drew a sword with his left hand while drawing a flint-lock pistol in the other.

"Sorry but…" the tenryuubito started as he suddenly quickly kicked one of his destructive arcs of wind towards his attacker who was caught off guard and forced to block the serrated projectile with his sword "I'm not planning on losing any time soon…" the boy added as he suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed showing his mastery over **Soru**.

The boy reappeared behind his attacker who was still busy blocking the first attack. "Fisher Tiger-san!" Naruto shouted as he fired off another **Ryu no Kiba** which collided with the enraged fishman's back making him to wince in pain, and momentarily loosen his hold upon his blade causing the initial serrated arc to clash against the merman's body.

Naruto took a few steps back as he watched both of his attacks connect causing dust to blow around the area covering his foe in dusty smoke.

"Damn" Naruto cursed as he watched the smoke recede. In front of him standing ever so tall with wounds all over his muscular and imposing glory was none other than the adventurer Fisher Tiger.

And quite frankly he did not look pleased.

Naruto's eyes widened as the fishman dropped his weapons and ran towards a nearby house three times bigger than the one Hozuki approached earlier and with sheer brute strength uproot it from its very foundations.

"Crap" was all Naruto managed to say before the man tossed the huge house at him. Twisting his body he kicked off another serrated arc of wind albeit a larger one which managed to slice the house in two. His senses then kicked in prompting him to quickly duck to avoid a kick to the face coming from Fisher who took advantage of the small distraction to cut the distance between the two of them.

Twisting his body from below Naruto sprung up and decided to jab a finger towards Tiger hitting the man right on his shoulder. Much to his ire the attack barely faced the enraged fish man as he threw another punch that found itself planted firmly on Naruto's face making him crash down and bouncing from ground despite his last second use of **Tekkai**. The adventurer then continued his assault by punching Naruto in the stomach just right after his bounce knocking the air out of the noble before it sent him tumbling violently away towards another wall.

The Tenryuubito skillfully turned around, his feet meeting the wall forming spire cracks upon its surface. The teen took a moment to take in a deep breath before a second later he kicked off the wall and shot himself towards Tiger.

He knew that the root of this battle was a nothing but a simple misunderstanding. However the way Tiger was attacking him prompted him to react back in full force as he applied one of the lessons thought to his by the Legendary Marine Garp.

"Beat the crap out of them now… Talk later" he said as pulled his fist back coating it with Haki before punching the fishman right in the face to which Tiger kindly responded by punching the blonde right in the chest.

Before they even knew it the two were standing amidst the burning holy land exchanging punches upon punches in what turned into a temporary slugfest between the two. However due to his race's inhuman strength which was further reinforced by both his rage and the adrenaline pumping in his system the fishman was slowly overwhelming the noble in the exchange.

Naruto did his best to ignore the damage that was building up on his body as he noted that each punch the fish man threw carried strength that was almost at par with most of the marines he trained him. By now he should already be used to the pain but the exhaustion he's body already felt because of a long day's training along with the accumulation of damage from his first battle has left him nearly drained.

It was because that he was lost in thought and concentrated in the battle that the blond suddenly missed a step because of crack in the ground and promptly tumbled back. Not taking such an opening for granted the Fishman capitalized and kicked, no more like stomped right on his face.

To make things worse the blonde noticed one of Tiger's swords laying just a few feet away. Add to the fact that the fish man noticed it as well and quickly grabbed the sword.

"Shit!" cursed Naruto as he tried to move but found himself unable to do so. Having no choice the noble watched Tiger slowly descend upon him sword drawn in a matter of seconds the fishman's swords would separate his head from his shoulder effectively killing him.

He was literally watching his own death slowly approach him but for some bizarre reason he did not feel fear. No he was not afraid of death to him it was inevitable. He knew first hand as he watched numerous slaves and relatives die every so often. So to him the people of this world would die one day or another.

So mere seconds away from his death the teen did what only a few have done in the past.

He smiled and let out a chuckle as he readily accepting his death.

For a moment the Fishman's eyes widened as he watched the dreaded noble readily accept his death. He then remembered the kindness the man showed to him throughout the years of his imprisonment clearing his mind for a moment. One short moment that made the Fishman hesitated to strike the noble down.

His hesitation cost him the life of the noble which he wished to take. For within the few seconds that Tiger slowed down the swing of his sword a red blur suddenly appeared. The very same red blur that made itself known by quickly stepping in between the dragon and the tiger.

The sound of steel meeting steel echoed aloud as Tiger's blade was blocked by a glittering katana held by none other than the proud samurai of Wano Kushina, who gripped her blade with both hands before redirecting Tiger's blow making it miss its target and instead hit the hard gravel floor.

She then quickly took one step forward and swung her blade horizontally in an attempt to bisect the Adventurer. Without hesitation Tiger discarded his own sword before jumping back to avoid the full brunt of the slash towards his midsection which created a small gash across his stomach, if he was even a second too late the girl's slash would have killed him.

The beautiful sword user kept a firm hold of her sword as she stood in between the kneeling Naruto and the slightly injured Tiger. "Mate Mate Mate Mate" she shouted out as she pointed the tip of her blade right at Tiger "Fisher-jiji I won't let you kill him Dattebane!"

Tiger glared at the girl "Why did you get in my way girl?"

Without hesitation the samurai answered "Because if you kill him how the heck can I kick his ass!"

Naruto palmed his face while Tiger just stared at the girl as if she just grew two heads. "Why is that? Aren't you a slave much like I? Don't you wish for the Tenryubito's death as well?"

"Because I promised myself to be the one to defeat him. So if he'll die one day I'll make sure it's me who kills him and not you!" she answered once more as she kept her eyes planted on the fishman carefully observing his movements.

"Tiger-san" said Naruto getting the attention of the other two as he slowly stood up. "Please forgive her since she's quite…" the noble paused for a moment to actually think of a proper term to describe the crimsonette. "Hard headed"

A tick mark appeared on said person's head. Ignoring the fact that she was probably fighting against one of the strongest fishman in the world the samurai dropped her guard and turned towards Naruto "What did you call me dattebane!" she shouted as she grabbed a hold off the collar of his shirt.

"Are you calling me stup-"before Kushina could finish her sentence she was cut off when Naruto finding his second breath suddenly pushed her aside while he quickly lashed out his left leg that was tinted black with his haki to block an oncoming punch from Tiger.

"Kushi-baka! Don't let your guard down during a fight!" said Naruto as he felt himself getting pushed back just from the sheer strength of the fishman's punch.

"Ah…" the girl said as she placed her hand on the back of her head while cutely sticking her tongue out to the side "Sorry dattebane~"

"Fight now! Apologize Later" Naruto said as he pulled his leg away before twisting his body and letting out another serrated arc of air that pushed the fishman back.

Not needing to hear anything more the proud swordswoman vanished in a red blur as she charged towards Fisher Tiger. Despite his strength the fish man found himself unable to keep up with Kushina's assault as the girl was quick enough to twirl and dodge his punches and kicks.

The samurai then started her own assault as she swung her blade horizontally forcing the fish man to back away before charging towards the man. She started with three quick swipes aimed at Tiger's legs, mid-section, and head forcing the man to jump away once more. However, what the fish man failed to see was the approaching blonde who suddenly kicked him right in the face with his Haki infused leg.

Tiger tried countering by punching the boy only to find him running out of his range once more as Kushina charged in slicing the fish man right on his shoulder. Ignoring the pain the man turned his attention to Kushina and tried to kick her right on the stomach. Emphasis on tried as the crimsonette blocked his kick with her blade. He succeeded in pushing her back but again he had to frown as the blonde used the opening made by Kushina and attacked him once more, this time punching him in the face with a Haki infused punch that made him stagger.

The fish man was there and then expecting to be sliced down by the samurai but to his surprise he found the girl yelling at the blonde with a rather irritated expression. "Stop getting in the way dattebane! It's not honourable to fight him two against one"

Naruto for the most part had his mouth hanging open "Kushi-chan not now! Can't you see live and death battle right here?"

"But it's still unfair either I fight him alone or you fight him alone" the samurai said as she puffed her cheeks. "Ganging up on someone goes against my code as a Samurai"

Damn her and her stubbornness.

For some reason even Tiger suddenly found himself sweat dropping. "You know it doesn't really matter to me if you team up" he said with his ever so deep baritone voice.

The noble sighed as he palmed his face "You heard him…"

Kushina nodded "Then it's okay" she said as she got into her battle stance once more while Naruto just shook his head. She really just had to break the flow of the battle right there when momentum was shifting to their side. Taking a deep breath Naruto surveyed the damage on his own body while Kushina charged towards Fisher.

They really needed to finish this battle soon since he was really sure that his body would give out if the battle lasted any longer.

Naruto glanced at Kushina and watched as the still fresh and energetic girl run around fisher successfully landing a few of her blows. His eyes focused on the wounds themselves and observed that most of them were superficial since despite the Fisher's huge frame he was agile enough to react to her blows and dodge them before they could do any real damage.

Naruto closed his eyes, he had one attack that he was sure would deal enough damage to finish the battle but it would probably kill Fisher and he really didn't want to kill the man due to a misunderstanding.

The boy exhaled as he opened his eyes and watched Kushina and the Fishman continue battling it out taking note that the fishman was slowly pushing the samurai back as he landed some of his fierce and powerful blows upon her petite body.

"I guess there's no choice" Naruto said as he once more took a deep breath before vanishing in a burst of speed by using **Soru** as he approached the blonde watched Kushina jump away from Tiger before swinging her sword, releasing an arc of pure crimson destruction that crashed against adventurer's forearms that were crossed over the man's chest. However the crimson projectile proved to be too much as it exploded point blank, blowing away Tiger's guard and leaving him open to the charging Naruto.

Tiger's eyes widened as the noble's hands that were placed together, palms facing the adventurer with his fingers clawed landed upon his broad chest. He then grimaced in pain as the ten digits dug into his skin.

"Let me show you.. the most powerful attack available to those with full mastery of Rokushiki…" Tiger heard Naruto whisper while he felt the teen's palms suddenly get pushed in towards him until it was directly touching his chest. "**Rokushiki Ougi: Shikoryu no Hoko (Six Powers Ultimate Attack: Supreme Dragon Roar)" **said Naruto as Fisher suddenly felt a shock wave course through his chest accompanied by a loud roaring sound that came from the shockwave as it passed through his body in the form of the large head of an ethereal white dragon. He was then blasted away his body rolling in the ground cracking the pavement before he eventually stopped a few metres away when he crashed against a burning house which collapsed down on him.

"Damn…" said Naruto as he dropped on the ground in one knee after landing one of his strongest attacks at the fishman.

"Wow… I've already seen that before but it's really impressive dattebane" said Kushina as she walked beside Naruto. "Neh why don't you use that during our duels?"

"Because it would kill you…" Naruto said as he kept his eyes one on the pile of rubble. "Damn it… too weak…." He said surprising Kushina. "Huh what do you mean?" she asked only to get her answer as she heard the sound of rustling beneath the burning wreckage and as Naruto thought Tiger slowly stood up amidst the flames and despite the man's wounded frame he was still giving off a rather imposing appearance.

However the was soon broken when Tiger started coughing out harshly expelling blood as he did so. He then started breathing heavily as even he, despite his inhuman stamina and ability to take in damage started to feel exhaustion and the damage building up from the drawn out battle against the two humans. By now his rage was slowly receding and his thoughts were becoming more rational. He needed to finish this battle soon and make his escape less he want to get captured by the marines and get executed for attacking the holy land.

"You prove yourself to be extremely strong for someone who I initially though was a spoiled noble that had too much free time on his hands… you're strong as well woman…"

Naruto smirked as he slowly rose from the ground trying his best to keep his guard up while doing his best to ignore the pain marred all over his body. "Hehehehe, I try my best not to be like the rest of my family"

Kushina puffed out her still developing chest in pride while still firmly holding on her katana "Of course I'm strong dattebane! How can I become the strongest samurai in the world if I can't be at least this strong?" she answered ever so proudly as once more the other two men just sweat dropped.

"Well as much as I'd like to continue this fight I think it's about time for us to end this." Fisher Tiger said as he clenched both of his fists while slowly bending his knees.

Smiling Naruto bluffed "Ah too bad right when I was enjoying the fight"

"Yeah it's about time for us to win this dattebane!"

The three or at least two since one of them was barely standing up tensed their bodies ready to charge at one another in a moment's notice. However before the three could attempt to finish their match the smell of Ozone suddenly filled the air.

Not even a second after the smell emanated in the area, a fierce whitish blue wolf appeared out of nowhere. The wolf let out a roar as its ethereal skin sizzled and crackled with lightning while it ran towards a now wide-eyed Tiger with its mouth wide open.

***Crunch* **

The beast bit down upon the adventurer's shoulder making him scream out in pain as an unimaginable amount of electricity coursed throughout his body. In an impressive show of endurance the fishman threw a punch over his shoulder hitting the beast right on its snout making it dissipate in the air.

A second later the beast reformed in front of Naruto and Kushina both of which were just dumbfounded as Tiger with regards to the sudden appearance of the beast.

The bluish white creature began crackling less and less as its shape slowly changed from a fearsome feral beast to that of a familiar mortal man. In place of the lightning beast stood none other the one eye smiling Hakate Kakashi who was waving his hand as if to say hi.

"Hakate-san?"

"Kakashi-ero?" came from the samurai making both the blonde and Kakashi sweat drop at her nickname for the vice-admiral.

"Yoh Naruto-san! Kushina-chan! Good job holding out you two. Now let me handle the rest!"

"Matte we were about to defeat him!" yelled Kushina in protest not wanting anyone to get in the way of the battle.

"Sorry Kushina-chan but this is business" he said as he ignored the protests coming from the girl and directed his attention to Fisher Tiger. "Nice to meet the one responsible for destroying most of Mariejois" he said before his cheerful tone suddenly vanished and was replaced with a rather intimidating one "Now I have to ask you to die for your crimes" he said as he suddenly vanished in a burst of speed leaving behind a bluish white trail of lightning as he reappeared in front of Fisher.

The Fishman barely had enough time to cross his arms over his chest as a lightning encased fist landed on his guard making the adventurer cringe as he felt himself getting shocked by the lightning. Fisher then found himself in the opposing end of a one-sided beat down as the white-haired man travelled as fast as lightning as he disappeared and reappeared all over the place pummeling the Fishman with relative ease. Tiger did try to counter but found that before any of his attacks could connect the man just turned into bluish lightning rendering his attack null.

From the sidelines Naruto couldn't help but be in absolute awe as he watched Kakashi slowly overwhelm Tiger, the man that neither he nor Kushina could beat. This was actually the first time he saw a Vice-Admiral in action and safe to say he was speechless. "Is this the difference in our strength?" Naruto whispered as Kakashi kicked the fishman right in the stomach sending him flying through the air.

"I guess it time to finish this… " An eye smiling Kakashi said as he kept his eyes on the still air borne Tiger. The man extended his left hand towards the direction of Tiger as blusih white cackled around his hand "**Raiju** **(Lightning Beast)**" he started only to be cut off as he felt several liquid bullets pass through his body. "Ara?" the man said as he directed his attention to his attacker the very same white-haired fish man that Naruto defeated.

"Suigetsu!" Naruto yelled out in shock as the white-haired fish man man kept on a smiling visage as he stood in between Kakashi and Fisher who finally crashed through another burning building a few hundred or so metres away.

"That was really rude you know?" asked Kakashi only for the white-haired man to waves his arm and fire off a barrage of bullets towards the marine officer who easily dodged them.

"Heh I really fucked up… If I just escaped and didn't attack Blondie there then I would probably be back in fishman isle now… but heh since "**The** **Raiju**" is here escape would be almost impossible. But… if I could at least buy enough time for Tai-aniki to escape the-" the boy was cut off mid-sentence when a lightning encased plunged right through his chest.

"What the h…" Suigetsu muttered out as blood seeped out of his mouth.

"Don't get in my way…" Kakashi said tone still cold as he pulled his fist out of the Suigetsu's body letting it fall to the ground dead.

The vice-admiral then spotted a rather large albeit wounded orange haired fish man assisting Tiger up from the distance. The marine frowned at this as he observed that the fish men were already near the outskirts of Mariejois, just a few hundred meters away from the ocean.

Repeating his previous stance the man aimed his right hand towards the two fishmen. The sound of crackling filled the air as lightning formed around his hand "**Raiju Hashiri (Lightning Beast Running)**" said Kakashi as he fired off a hound made of lightning from his hand.

As if sensing his approaching attack Fuguki quickly grabbed the barely conscious Tiger and with all his might tossed the man towards the direction of the ocean.

Seeing this Kakashi quickly controlled the lightning beast to go towards Tiger however much to his ire the wounded fishman jumped towards his lightning beast taking halting it in its tracks as it friend the man's insides killing him where he stood.

"He got away" said Kakashi as he looked towards the distance.

From the sidelines Naruto had closed his eyes and couldn't help but feel regret. "This could have ended differently if I just ran away from those two" he whispered to himself in the midst of the burning city.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

"We could have beaten him dattebane!" complained Kushina once more as she stomped the ground and glared at Kakashi just a few moments after he effortlessly killed two fish men albeit letting his initial target escaoe.

"Mah mah I know your strong Kushina-chan but it looked like you needed some help." The man said as he waved his hands towards the hot-headed girl.

Naruto ignored the two as he placed his hands in his pockets while also ignoring the throbbing pain from the numerous wounds that marked his body. The teen was on the brink of collapse but he couldn't help but once more direct his attention towards the burning pyre that was once Mariejois. "So it really is burning to the ground huh?"

"Don't worry Naruto-san we'll make sure Tiger pay for his crimes." said Kakashi as he stood just a few steps behind the Tenryuubito just right beside Kushina.

However his words fall on deaf ears as Naruto ignored his words, instead opting on using his **Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation Haki) **to feel the emotions of the escaping slaves.

Surprise

Joy

Gratitude

Serenity

Love

Anticipation

Relief

Hope

Those were just a few of the positive emotions that the teen felt from the escapees. For a moment he was sadden because no matter what he did he failed to draw out such an overwhelming extent of those emotions. In the end he failed to make them truly happy, however the sadness within him quickly faded away as he thought of their new lives outside the confines of this very place that symbolized oppression.

The teen smiled "Enjoy your new-found freedom" he said as he finally felt the adrenaline from his death match fading away intensifying the pain he felt all over his body.

Naruto took one last glance at his burning homeland before turning away from it. With a slight limp the Tenryuubito started walking towards the direction of his estate as he ignored the pain and exhaustion. "Time to go back to the mansion Kushi-chan we need to make sure that Iruka is still alive" said the noble as he continued limping away.

Kushina placed her katana on its sheath which was strapped to her waist before chasing after the limping Naruto "Wait for me dattebane!" she said leaving Kakashi behind amidst a pile of rubble in the middle of the still burning holy land.

The vice-admiral sighed "I guess I better make sure those two gets back to their place in one piece" Kakashi said as he followed along reporting the battle against Tiger could come later. That and he really didn't want to deal with the other nobles bitching about what happened.

That day more than ten thousand slaves escaped Mariejois, all thanks to the action of one Fishman whose name will forever be etched in the annals of history.

**-Infernal Dragon-**

To say Naruto wasn't surprised to find his Mansion relatively unscathed and undamaged by both the rioting and the fire would be a gross understatement as he was actually well prepared and expecting to see the place either in flames or as a rubbles.

However what greeted him was the sight of a slightly sweating Iruka who then told him that there were no problems.

That was more than nine or so hours ago.

Nine hours ago since he parted ways with both Kakashi, Kushina, and Iruka as he immediately went to his room and tried to sleep both his fatigue and troubles away.

Eight and a half hours since he found out that he could not fall sleep no matter what he did.

Seven hours since he decided to get up as he ignored the groans of his body and made his way towards his newly replaced desk courtesy of Iruka and pulled out a single book from his book-case. His most cherished book of child hood tales of mythical creatures that roamed the earth.

Six hours and fifty five minutes since he started reading the book as he pondered about the previous day's events. He thought about his duels with Kushina, his visit in the slave pens, his training with Zephry-sensei, his talk with Kakashi. However the teen thoughts focused upon his battle in Mariejois. His near defeat of the hands of Tiger started to make him think more deeply about things…

"Was it because he was fighting for his ideals…was that where Tiger-san drew his strength from?" muttered the blonde as he let his thought trail off as he absentmindedly skimmed through his book.

It wasn't until he sound the soft sound of bird chirping did he snap out of his thoughts. Looking at the nearby window he noticed that it was early in the morning.

It was already dawn.

The start of a new day.

Apparently he was so deep in thought that finally lost track of the passing of time as the last time he looked out the window darkness stilled filled it with its presence. Placing a hand on his desk the teen tried to stand up from his desk only to find that he couldn't his body still too injured and exhausted from the previous night's events.

He let out a small smile as he heard the soft and barely audible sounds of footsteps just stopping outside his room. A few seconds later a certain hyperactive and still energized crimsonette shot through his door. The girl quickly drew her swords and was about to swing it down at the blone only to stop mid-swing when she noticed him remain sitting firmly on the chair.

"Kushi-chan… as much as I'd love to go for another round I have to say no since I'm still too tired and beaten up from last night…"

"So no duel today?"

"Sorry no duel today" confirmed Naruto making Kushina puff her cheeks out in frustration as she sheathed her sword. "And I had a feeling I was going to win today" she said under her breath.

Naruto let out a small yawn as he forced himself up from his chair. With a few unsteady steps the noble made his way to his bed. "Really sorry Kushi-chan" he apologized once more as he threw himself on his soft and comfy bed.

The Samurai placed a finger on her lip as she suddenly found herself in deep thought. For the time being she was going to allow him his rest. It would be not honourable to fight her rival when he was not in peak condition. "Okay I won't fight with you today … but you'll owe me one dattebane!"

"Sure"

"Okay then I'll see you later…" the crimsonette said as she turned towards the door.

"Neh Kushi-chan"said Naruto catching the attention of Kushina who was about to leave the room.

"Huh? What is it Naruto? Did you change your mind?"

Naruto shook his head "Why did you save me? You know if you really wanted to be free you could have left much like the others…. I wouldn't really have minded…"

Kushina just smiled brightly much like the morning sun "I already told you… I won't leave until I kick your ass"

Naruto smiled gently at the simple yet somehow comforting words of his "not a friend". He didn't even know if she intended it so but the girl's words was somehow soothing for him. "Neh Kushi-chan… Thank you for saving me…" said the noble as his eyes suddenly got heavy.

"No problem dattebane" the girl said making sure to keep her tone as low as possible after observing that the blonde has finally fallen asleep. With soft and gentle footsteps the samurai left the room leaving behind the sleeping teen who for once was not haunted by his dreams.

**-Infernal Dragon End-**

**EN 1:** **Time Skips: **Do note the time skip in this chapter will be the second to the last major time skip since the real last time skip is next chapter which is one year separating the end of this chapter and the start of the next one.

**EN 2: Fisher Tiger: **As I did my research I found that there were two actual interpretations on the man's attack on Mariejois. First was the testimony according to Boa Hancock where he climbed the red line and attack. The second was the interpretation that he escaped as a slave, was about to leave but returned to free the slaves. Personally I really don't mind which of the interpretations are used but I really can't help but point out that Oda gone and effed up in that flashback chapter 621 since it really confused me about the chronological order of that chapter even after reading it a few times. So that aside **t**hree points about this character… first is that I find it really hard to believe that he stuck with his pacifistic don't kill humans during his attack on Mariejois as I'm sure he would have been forced to kill during said event. Also add to the fact that his attack occurred before his conversation with Otohime and Neptune one can say that he didin't have his pascifistic views at this point.

Second the hatred he showed towards Naruto stems from the demons in his own heart meaning his pure hatred towards humanity, specifically the Tenryuubito who enslaved him which causes him to project this hate towards Naruto. That and seeing Naruto beat the crap out of two of his kind did note bode well for him.

Third and probably the last one, in terms of strength I am placing Fisher Tiger around Low to Mid Vice Admiral level in strength (which are still slightly out of Naruto and Kushina's range for now a constant reminder that Naruto is not god like in thsi fic and will infact find himself nearly defeated at times). This comes from his feet of 1 hit Ko's a rear admiral with a single kick to the face thus showing just how powerful he is. Also to me the only real reason he died was because he was too mentally shocked since his hopes of human and fish men getting along were crushed in front of his very eyes by the action of Koala's village. Which in turn made him unable to react to the ambush which allowed them to hit him first with a barrage of bullets coming from all sides if I may add some even hit him in the head, thus weakening him before he could fight back, that and he refused treatment.

I know I can go into lengthy argument with this specific topic but let it be known that my answer to most of the debate is the fact that this story is AU thus I will be ignoring any comments saying that Fisher Tiger is supposed to be weak and so on.

**EN 3:** **Kakashi's Devil Fruit**: Yes the one and only vice admiral is the eater of the **Mythical Zone Inu Inu no Mi Model: Raiju** which turns him into a wolf of lightning. The idea for him getting this specific fruit came mostly seeing Kakashi's **Raiju Hashiri(Lightning Beast Running)** while playing ninja storm 3. That said Kakashi's specific skill set will revolve around Lightning Based attacks much like his **Raikiri** **(Lightning Cutter)** and his **Raiju Hashiri a**nd a few original ones**. **Will this make him strong and slightly OP? Yes. Why? Because he's a vice-admiral he needs to be ridiculously strong like the rest of them and he will play a huge roll in future events. Also I'm really curious how a fight between him and Luffy will turn out. :P because he's basically a combination of Eneru and Rob Lucci.

**EN4**: **Six Years**: Kushina and Naruto's Antics during the last six years will be featured in a series of omakes which will be featured in the end of the chapter. I purposely did a time skip in the beginning of this chapter since I didn't really want to type out training montage upon training montage over the course of the six years. The CD between the two will eventually develop throughout the story and speaking of the Omakes….

**Omake: 2190 Days with Kushina **

**Day 2/2190**:

The sounds of rapid footsteps.

Those were the sounds that brought the still sleeping Naruto near the realm of consciousness. However what truly awakened him was the sound of the door of his room suddenly opening producing a loud crashing sound as its wooden frame smacked right against the concrete walls.

"What the hell!" a still half asleep Naruto yelled as he shot out of his bed and got ready for battle. However he soon dropped his stance as he saw his new friend enter his room while her head quickly snapped around the room as if searching for something.

"Umm… what are you doing here Kushi-chan?" asked Naruto as the crimsonette suddenly turned towards Naruto a tick mark appearing on her head. "-chan?" she asked.

"Mhmm aren't friends supposed to use suffixes like that?"

"We're not friends!" the girl quickly denied.

"Mah mah… now what are you doing in my room?" the boy asked as he looked out the window and saw that it was still dark outside. "In this ungodly hour…"

"I'm looking for my katana"

"Couldn't you have waited later?"

"No I start training this early."

Naruto looked at her in disbelief "Are you crazy?"

"Huh? Why are you asking that? Mito-obaasan always starts training this early."

"Ugh.. okay then… well your sword is right there…" said Naruto as he yawned while pointing towards the sheathed blade resting beside his bed room window.

"Ah thanks" Kushina said slightly bowing as she ran towards the sword and quickly grabbing it.

"Mhmm" grumbled Naruto as he rubbed his eyes "You know I read that Samurai's from Wano are great in using swords."

"We are! And if I using my sword I would have never lost to you! Dattebane!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

Naruto raised a brow at her remark as he let his temper for being awoken so early take over "Mind proving it then?"

"Is that a challenge? Then I accept" the girl said as she slowly drew her 28 inch katana that still appeared to be too big in the hands of an eight year old. "Hahaha I'd kick your ass easily dattebane!"

"Then prove it" shouted Naruto as he jumped of his bed and ran towards Kushina to which the girl responded by charging towards him as well.

If any of the two bothered to look out they would have noticed the appearance of the early twilight amidst the night sky, signalling the start of what would eventually become a daily routine between the two.

**Future Chapter Spoiler:**

The moon was shining brightly as a Naruto kicked off the ground and ran with all his might within the now empty streets of a certain kingdom. It was a windy that night giving the feeling of a slight chill to his bones, but the distinct temperature of the wind was not in the noble's mind but rather it was the scent that the wind carried which bothered him to no ends.

It was a scent he was already familiar with after witnessing Tiger's attack. It was the scent of heavy smoke accompanied by the rotting smell of death.

Closing his eyes the noble extended his sense in order to acquire a better grasp at the situation at hand. It worse than he could imagine, he could feel dozens upon dozens of voices fading away. Panic and fear evident within the few that remained while others were happy and ecstatic at the sight of seeing the latter.

He gritted his teeth as he quickly kicked off the ground multiple times to use **Soru **enabling his to further increase his pace. With renewed haste the noble shot through the streets as he made his way towards his destination, a large gate located in the outskirts of the city which lead to the now burning pyre.

The wind began blowing ever so fiercely as the noble ran with all his might through the nightly streets. It was then that just for a moment, just one small moment within the large expanse of time that fate decide to once more make itself known.

For as the teen ran towards the outer walls he passed a cloaked figure who stood eerily upon the empty streets as if waiting for someone. It was then that for a moment as he passed by the teen's eyes met those of the hooded stranger's.

Their meeting ephemeral as not even a second later the teen already fully passed by the man and continued to traverse the streets to reach destination.

The cloaked figure turned and gazed upon the retreating figure of the blonde haired teen that passed by. "It appears the winds has brought upon many things tonight…" the man said before turning around as he resume walking once more to reach his own destination.

At that point time they knew nothing about each other but as if guided by destiny itself, for just that one moment the two dragons that will tear the world asunder graced each other's presence for the first time.

**Last EN: **Forgot to add that Naruto Rokushiki Ougi is based on Beast from the Tales Franchise and that pics for this fic is on my profile. Now that I added that ciao mates.

**Ty for Reading**

**Now Please**

**Review**

**Here**

**I**

**V**


End file.
